Escaping Hell
by LovelyLittleDeadGirl
Summary: What happens when Tadase isn't as nice as he once was, when Amu's parents have died and she comes to school with bruises? I know I suck at summaries just please read and review and even if you don't like it, tell me what I can do to fix it.
1. Mistake 1

**This is my very first fan fiction so please be nice to me. This is based off of the song is According to You by Orianthi. I haven't been able to find out to post so if it takes me a while to update, its not my fault! It just means I'm having trouble figuring out how to post. I should get the hang of it soon, but I'm not exactly a genius so it could take a while anyway enjoy. And no I don't own Shugo chara, any of its characters or this song, wish I did though. *sigh* I know that some of the characters in this will be a lot different from the anime and manga, but honestly I don't really care. You can find the lyrics to this song at ****.com/orianthi/according-to-you-lyrics/**

**Main Character Profiles**

AMU HINAMORI

Nick Name: Strawberry

Hair Color: Rose pink

Eye Color: Gold

Hobby: In a band

Age: 17

Instrument: Voice, Electric Guitar

Love Life: Dating Tadase, In love with Ikuto since they were little

Secret: Gets beaten by Tadase on a regular basis, and pretends to forget a promise she made with Ikuto when she was little in an effort to make him care for her less, has the ring Ikuto gave her when they made a promise on a chain around her neck

IKUTO TSUKIYOMI

Nick Name: Kitten (only by Amu)

Hair Color: Navy blue

Eye Color: Violet

Hobby: In a band

Age: 17

Instrument: Electric violin, bass

Love Life: Not dating anyone, In love with Amu since they were little

Secret: Keeps Amu's other butterfly clip in his bag as a good luck charm, gets mad when anyone else calls Amu strawberry

UTAU TSUKIYOMI

Nick Name: Angel

Hair Color: Straw blonde

Eye Color: Violet

Hobby: Famous songstress

Age: 17

Instrument: Voice

Love Life: Dating Kukai

Secrets: Is a famous songstress by the name of Hoshina Utau, gets her brother, Ikuto, gigs by recommending his band to certain clubs and stages

TADASE HOTORI

Nick Name: Prince

Hair Color: Golden blonde

Eye Color: Red

Hobby: Drinking

Age: 17

Instrument: None

Love Life: Dating Amu

Secrets: Beats Amu every night, terrified that Ikuto will find out

KUKAI SOUMA

Nick Name: Sporty Shorty (Utau saw a commercial and loved it, even though he's not that short)

Hair Color: Chestnut brown

Eye Color: Green

Hobby: Any kind of sport as long as its fun

Age: 17

Instrument: Drums

Love Life: Dating Utau

Secrets: Does really well in school

RIMA KASUKI (I know this isn't her real name I just forgot her last name)

Nick Name: Clown

Hair Color: Yellow blonde

Eye Color: Brown

Hobby: Manages the band

Age: 17

Instrument: Flute

Love Life: Dating Nagihiko

Secrets: Plays the flute and doesn't really think Nagihiko is "girly boy"

YAYA YUIKI

Nick Name: Baby (not a pet name, she acts like a baby)

Hair Color: Amber brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Hobby: Acting like a baby

Age: 17

Instrument: None

Love Life: Dating Kairi

Secrets: Wants to be a baby, loves candy (not really a secret, but she thinks it is)

NAGIHIKO FUGISAKI

Nick Name: Twinkle Toes (Rima loves messing with him)

Hair Color: Plum purple

Eye Color: Gold

Hobby: Dancing

Age: 17

Instrument: None

Love Life: Dating Rima

Secrets: Loves his nick name, likes it when Rima teases him

KAIRI YAMAGUI

Nick Name: Braniac

Hair Color: Forest green

Eye Color: Blue

Hobby: Studying

Age: 17

Instrument: Electric guitar

Love Life: Dating Yaya

Secrets: Loves being in the band, but pretends to hate it

Escaping Hell

Chapter One: 1st Mistake

"You think that you're actually worth something!" Tadase more yelled than asked me. I shook my head "no" and let out a cry of pain as he kicked me in the torso. "You're too stupid and useless to do anything!" I hated it when he got like this, it usually only happened after a full bottle of anything strong enough to smell on your breath after you've only had a sip. "Why can't you do anything right!" I cringed as I was brought up by my hair and slapped. I could feel my face swelling.

I got up and tried to run, but he was faster than me in my weakened state. He grabbed my arm and slammed me against the wall. I slid down the wall and he got in my face. "You're so difficult and hard to please." I hated it when he yelled at me, but I hated it even more when he would talk softly to me, because at least when he was yelling I could judge what the sting of the next impact would feel like. When he whispered I could tell nothing. Not a thing. Sometimes he would stop, sometimes he would hit me like all the other times and sometimes he would deliver the final blow that always hurts the most.

He lifted a fist and slammed my head into the wall with it. I heard a sickening crack and a shooting pain at the back of my head. His face and his eyes filled with so much fury was the last things I saw before the world went black.

The next morning I opened my eyes to see the grains hard-wood floor. I got up off the floor and quickly put my hand over my mouth to stifle the cry of pain that I was about to let go. I looked over at the stairs and stayed absolutely quiet. When I heard the slight snoring coming from the bedroom, I pulled my hand from my mouth and let out a breath that I didn't even know that I was holding. I slowly started raise up from the floor, stopping every time my head would spin or I felt a shooting pain somewhere in my body.

When I was up all the way, I tiptoed down the hallway. Every time the floor would creak I would stop and listen for the snoring. I knew that he wouldn't wake up, because he had probably just passed out a few hours ago, after a few more blows to my unconscious body. I snuck into the downstairs bathroom and locked the door. I kept first-aid and makeup kits hidden all over the house, so that no matter where I woke up, I could always quickly treat and cover my injuries.

After everything that was bleeding had been sterilized and the bruises had been iced so that the swelling was so minimum that you could hardly tell except for the color, I put on almost a whole thing of concealer and base. It was a usual thing, the drugstore down the street loved me, because every time I walked in they knew they would make a fortune in cosmetics. I winced as I covered up my bruised cheek.

When I was done I pulled a hairbrush, a tooth brush, tooth paste, and a change of clothes out of the cabinet under the sink. When I was done I was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, purple ballet flats, a short sleeved, purple t-shirt with a black, glittery skull on the front, and a black hoodie with purple skulls and butterflies. I pulled two thick chunks of my long, pink hair back from my face and secured them at the back of my head with a crystal butterfly clip.

Before I moved in with Tadase, before my parents died, I would always wear cute little skirts, tank tops, and dresses that were gothic Lolita. I still have them, and I wear them sometimes, when the beatings aren't that bad. Today though the beating was worse than usual so I had to cover up the bruises.

I unlocked the bathroom door and snuck into the kitchen to check the time. It was six in the morning so I still had about an hour until I have to go to class. I learned to leave my back pack by the door so that no matter where I pass out I could always grab it easily. I know what you're thinking how could you move in with a guy that beats you even if your parents died? Couldn't you have stayed with a friend or live on the street if you had to? Well the answer to the second question is simple. Of course. The answer to the first however is not so simple. When my parents died, Tadase was the epitome of kindness. He comfort me when I cried and when I started to get angry at the world he would always kiss me on the forehead and tell me not to worry, that if I ever got in a fight, he would be right beside me backing me up, then he would tell me to try to stay out of fights, because he didn't think that his princely face could take too many hits. When he said that we would both bust out laughing and he would tickle me until I couldn't breath and had completely forgotten about my anger.

After I moved in with him though things started to change. He started to drink and yell at me, and eventually he started hitting me. The first time he hit me, I was fully prepared to leave, to go anywhere, but there. I'm not stupid or foolish, I wanted out. When he figured out that I was trying to leave him he said that he would kill me and then himself if I ever left. I'm actually a very kind person and didn't want to see him die, I also didn't want to see myself die either so I stayed and put up with it. Honestly after a while I stopped caring whether he would kill me or himself, so he found a new prey. There's this guy that I've been friends with since I was five. His name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I know that Ikuto could stand up against Tadase so I wasn't worried about his death threat for Ikuto, but then he revised his strategy and said that he'll kill me and then make it look like Ikuto did it. I knew that that wasn't an empty threat, because his father is a crime scene investigator, so he knows how to set it up.

I grabbed my bag and left to go get coffee so that I wouldn't be too early for school.

When I got to school I had already had four cups of coffee, since I was out of the house an hour before school started. I was kind of jumpy when I walked into class. So jumpy, in fact, that my head about hit the ceiling when Ikuto walked up behind my and said "hi".

"Whoa, did someone drink too much coffee again? I thought that I warned you about that. Not to mention that you're going to be all jumpy and jittery during band practice after school." I gave him a glare. Then I smiled really bright and said in a cheery voice, "Last time I checked, Ikuto, you're caffeine addiction is even worse than mine." Then he gave me his signature and put his arm around my shoulders as he walked me to my desk. He said as if he was trying to enlighten me, "Yes, my dear, but it doesn't make me all jumpy and skittery." I just looked at him and then Kairi sitting in the back of the room. "Hey Kairi, is skittery a word?" He looked up from his book to the ceiling, taking a moment to think about it. "No," was all he said, before he looked back to his book. Ikuto and I both sweat-dropped and I sat down at my desk. Ikuto sat on top of the desk beside mine, facing me, like he does every time before any class we have together, which is all of them.

I sighed and rubbed my arm, as Ikuto thought of something to talk about. "Hey does your arm itch?" Ikuto said, catching me off guard. I just looked at him with what I guess was a mixture of shock and horror. I was usually so careful to hide the bruises. He looked at my face and got concerned so he grabbed my hand and pulled up the sleeve of my hoodie, until the area I was rubbing was visible. I was frozen in shock, so couldn't keep him from grabbing my arm. Ikuto took one look at the finger shaped bruises on my arm, and said, "What happened, Amu?" He said this just as Tadase walked into the room.

**What do you think? Please R&R. I'll probably have a new chapter posted really soon only because I like chapters that are long and I couldn't make this one too long because of the character profiles so I feel guilty so this cliffy won't be hanging for too long. :D**


	2. Mistake 2

**I was really hyped all day while I was at school. This morning I woke up and read the reviews I had gotten and I was super happy. DarkChoclat, alchemistlover14, VeronicaLover123, thank you so much for reviewing. You had really nice things to say that I don't think I deserve, but I will try to live up to your expectations. For alchemistlover14 here's the knew chapter that you wanted. I don't own Shugo Chara or Orianthi's According to you, which I based this off of. Hope you enjoy!**

Escaping Hell

Chapter 2

Mistake 2

"Amu, answer me. What happened to you?", Ikuto asked in pained whisper. I was fidgeting with the circle around my neck, staring at Tadase over Ikuto's shoulder, trying to figure out a good way to answer and cover my idiocy. Apparently, I wouldn't get to. Ikuto followed my eyes over to Tadase and he looked back at me and saw that I had a pained expression on my face. When he looked back at Tadase, I couldn't see his face, but I could see the muscles in his back and arms tighten, and I saw his hands were clenched into fists.

He started to walk towards Tadase with a death glare marring his handsome features. Tadase didn't even get the chance to notice that Ikuto was staring at him before I grabbed Ikuto's arm and yanked him around. Good thing that his attention was somewhere else, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to. He's a very strong guy, let me tell you. I looked up into his terrifying eyes, not even the least bit afraid, and whispered, "Why don't you take me to the nurse to have her look at it?" I really didn't want to go to the nurse and wipe off my makeup to have her examine me, but I knew that Ikuto would be more concerned with my health than murdering Tadase, and the more injuries I had, the longer I could keep him in the nurse's office to cool down.

He stared at me for a little bit and just as the teacher walked in he dragged me over to him and said, "Amu needs to go see the nurse and I'll be taking her there." He didn't even wait for the teacher to answer before he dragged me out the room and down the hall. The hand on my wrist was so gentle I could hardly feel it, but the hand that was hanging by his side was clenched so tight that his knuckles were white. I swallowed hard and played with the circle around my neck through my shirt. I usually touched it when I was nervous, but I always had to play with it through my shirt, because I couldn't let Ikuto see it. He would know that I've been lying to him.

About eleven years ago we both made a promise that when we grew up, we would get married. He gave me a ring to prove that it wasn't just a silly promise between kids. A year later I went away for two years and came back. Ever since then I haven't ever mentioned the promise and he thinks that I forgot about it. The truth is that I have never forgotten about it nor could I ever. When Tadase started beating me it gave me a big reason not to tell him that he was wrong and that I could never forget any moment that I ever spent with him. I hoped that it would make him forget and care for me less. If he still loved me like back then, and he found out, Tadase would no longer exist. There wouldn't even be a body left to find.

I giggled at the thought of Ikuto going after Tadase. I had dreamed about it since I started getting beat. It was my favorite dreams. When Ikuto heard me giggle we were standing in front of the nurse's office and he was looking at me like I was crazy. I looked at the door with dread and reached into my pocket to pull out a handkerchief. Ikuto gave me a me a questioning look, but said nothing as I wiped down my face and neck. Before he could see how bad it was I walked into the room that I like to call a sterilized version of hell. When the nurse saw me her eyes grew in horror. "I fell down the stairs." I said before she could ask. She nodded but still looked slightly horrified. Ikuto finally got a look at my face and I swear that I could see hell's fire raging in his eyes. I put an hand on his arm and he seemed to calm down, but I could tell that he was thinking of was to torture Tadase. Just wait until you see the rest of it. When the nurse had me sit on the little cot. She asked if I had any other injuries than just my face. I nodded and pulled my hoodie off to reveal my arms. She looked aghast, but I wasn't done yet. I pulled my shirt up until it was right below my bra.

My entire torso was black and blue. I looked over to Ikuto to see him trying to leave the room. I jumped up and grabbed his arm and held it to my chest. Lucky for me my shirt had slid down when I jumped up. He looked down at me with a pained look in his eyes. I stared up at him and said in just barely a whisper, so the nurse couldn't hear me, "Please, stay with me?" I said it more like a question than a demand. I wasn't sure that he could keep a lid on his temper until I was finished being treated so I begged. He sighed and turned around to go sit on a chair that was right behind the nurse so that I could see him.

The nurse studied us with a curious gaze, but kept quiet and treated my wounds. I've been getting that a lot today. People just looking at me, but deciding that saying nothing would be for the best. Did I really look that bad. I looked at my arms and my stomach, then I looked into the reflective surface of the window behind Ikuto's head. I decided my answer very quickly. Yes, I did look that bad.

The nurse couldn't do a lot, because I had already treated them. She just checked to see if I had internal bleeding and bandaged the few scrapes I had on my arms. When she was done, I drug Ikuto to my locker and pulled out my makeup bag that I kept for situations similar to this. It was a good thing that I had a mirror on door, so that I didn't have to go to the girls room. I'm pretty sure that if I did, that Ikuto would sneak off to go kill Tadase. I covered up the bruise on my cheek and since the cut on my cheek had scabbed, I couldn't cover it up, but it was so small you could hardly even know that it was there unless you were looking for it. Ikuto watched as I expertly covered the bruise, until you couldn't even see it anymore. I could see his face turn green as he watched me.

"Does it really happen that often." I couldn't even pretend to play dumb, I knew exactly what he was talking about. "Yeah, it does." was all I said as I dug my cell phone out of my bag to check the time. The trip to the nurse didn't kill as much time as I thought it would. We still had about a half an hour until class was over and if I let Ikuto that close to Tadase a fight would most definitely break out. I wasn't scared of Tadase, if anything I wanted to watch him get a taste of his own medicine. If Ikuto got into trouble for starting a fight then I would be stuck in three of my classes alone with Tadase. I would only get to see Ikuto at band practice which is only twice every week. It would really suck.

"Hey, do wanna go outside and sit in the garden until class is over. I mean we have an excuse." I smiled up at him. Ikuto towers over me so my neck gets pretty tired when we talk. I told him this once so now whenever we're talking and he has the chance, he sits down so that I don't have to look up at him. He looks at me confused and finally decides to voice what he's been thinking all along. "How can you be so calm?" he asks in an infuriated whisper. I sighed and started to walk to the staircase to get down onto the first floor so he wouldn't have to see my face as I answered. He followed behind me like I knew he would. He wants answers too much to be stubborn. "It was hard at first. To act like nothings wrong when you're covered from head to toe in bruises. Every time someone even touches me all I want to do is cringe away, but I've learned to ignore it and act normal." He just looks at the back of my head and says, "Why do you let him do that to you? Is it out of love or are you really that weak?" He was getting angry now. I spun on my heel to face him he wasn't expecting that so our noses were almost touching. He didn't lean back though, he stared right back at me, until he saw that I had tears streaming down my cheeks. At that point, he just looked extremely confused.

"I am not weak and I do not love him." I stated firmly and without any room for question. "Then why? Why do you let him do this to you? Is it because you need a place to stay? You know my parents love you. You could stay in the guest room or even stay with Utau if you don't want to be alone." He said this with so much pleading in eyes. "That's not the case either," I said in a dead voice, "It's to protect someone very close to me." My eyes were just as dead as my voice. I didn't want him to know and I was praying that he wouldn't figure it out.

**Ooh cliffy again. I know, you hate me right now. Whatever. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and continue to read and review. To all the people who read this and love it, I love you! And to all the people who hate, oh well you win some you lose some. Waving like an idiot**

**-Lilly-Chan**


	3. Mistake 3

**Thank you who are reading this for all your wonderful reviews and if you didn't review I hope you will this time. If you don't like it please tell me what I could fix and if I can't fix it I'll the suggestions in my next story. Fr0sted_Flakes, it means a lot to hear that you like it I know that you only read InuYasha and I'm thinking of doing one for him but I'm not sure but anyway on to the story. I don't own anything in this story aside from the idea, not the characters, Shugo Chara, or any of the songs that will be in it.**

I couldn't bear it if he saw through me. Ikuto looked at me, puzzled. "You're letting him do this to you to protect someone?" I just nodded and turned around so that he couldn't see my face. I reached my hand behind me and felt his strong hand slide into mine. I squeezed it tight and stated to walk to the stairs again. All the way down the stairs the silence was agonizing. Ikuto was still thinking over what I had said and everyone was still in class so there was no chatting in the halls to keep me distracted.

When we finally got downstairs, I headed straight for the doors. I walked into the courtyard and found a bench that was shaded by a cherry blossom tree. When we sat down, Ikuto finally spoke. "I'm sure that if this person you're trying to protect found out they'd tell you that it isn't worth all this suffering, and if they don't then I'll just have to beat the crap out of them." Ikuto said this with such confidence that I laughed at his stupidity. **(yes we all no Amu can be pretty dense too *giggle*). **

After a while of silence I stared up at the cherry blossoms and the sky and started to sing softly to myself. **(Anna Nalik, Forever Love. Don't own but wish I did, very sad and touching.)**

_On the ground_

_With my world_

_Upside down_

_I got a vision of you face_

_And I must get me out_

_For so many memories we've yet to make_

_God, don't send to me your angels_

_I just wanna hear you say again_

_Forever love_

_Say you'll love_

_Think of me, think of me_

_Tell me so_

_I can hold you in my soul_

_If I go _

_I'll know_

_When you smile_

_With those eyes_

_Baby, it's like _

_You place a finger on my heart_

_And your lips next to mine_

_Makes me think that maybe heaven's where you are_

_God, don't send to me your angels_

_I just wanna heat you say again_

_Forever love_

_Say you'll love_

_Think of me, think of me_

_Tell me so _

_I can hold you in my soul _

_And if I go _

_I'll know_

_La la la la…_

_Forever love_

_Say you'll loveThink of me, think of meTell me soI can hold you in my soulAnd If I goI knowForever loveSay you'll loveThink of me, think of meTell me soI can hold you in my soulAnd if I goI'll know_

When I was done Ikuto was staring at me. I blushed when I realized that I had sung this song many times before, thinking about Ikuto. He didn't seem to realize this, though, so it confused me as to why he was still staring at me. "What?" I finally ask out of irritation. His face was pretty blank, so I couldn't really decipher anything. "It always amazes me when you sing like that. It's even prettier than Utau's voice in a way. It's sad and solemn, but at the same time the beauty of it makes your heart skip. But you feel guilty, because while you're enjoying this beautiful song, the person that's singing it sounds to be in so much pain you can hardly believe that they're still alive." When he first started talking he had looked up to the cherry blossoms as a way of avoiding my eyes. Now he turned to look at me with a solemn expression. "It's been a while since I heard you sing like that. I know, there's band practice, but you can't really hear all the raw emotion in it like you could just now." He gave me a sad smile and I returned it. I could physically feel the longing that was dancing behind my lips. I wanted to tell him so bad right now. To make all the longing I felt and the sadness in his eyes disappear. To tell him that I never forgot about the promise we made, that in fact I cherished it and carried the ring everywhere. I reached up and played with the circle at my throat.

_FLASHBACK_

The little girl danced in the small clearing. Her white dress fluttering with the wind around her legs. Her long, pink hair swaying all around her face. The blue haired boy watched the little girl in pure amazement that a creature such as this could exist. She was breathtaking. Her small, agile frame twirled and spun to the boys song in the most wonderful way. Her dancing was like a swan on a fresh morning breeze, graceful and astounding. The boys violin produced a joyful song as he watched his friend.

When the song was finished the boy placed the violin back in its white case. The girl laid on the ground and stared up at the sky with her pink hair consuming the green grass all around her, seeming to make a halo only suit for an angel. Her white dress clung to legs and flowed onto the ground. The sky the two were now staring at was a beautiful blue with little puffs of white every so often. The boy walked over to the little angel and sat beside her with his legs spread out and his arms behind him, supporting his weight.

The girl sat up in the same position and looked at the boy gazing up at the sky. "Ikuto, what are you thinking about?" came a small voice that belonged to the little, pink haired angel. The voice reminded to boy of church bells chiming their lilting tune. He looked over into the angel's honey colored eyes. Inwardly he asked himself how someone could every be so perfect. "Amu, will you promise me something?" the boy said with sudden courage. The angel nodded her small head and the boy continued. "Promise me that when we get older, we'll always be together. That we'll get married and love each other and live happily." The angel's eyes widened in shock, but then filled with tears of joy. "I promise," she said holding back her tears for fear he would mistake them for sadness. The boy stuck his pinky into the space between them and the girl linked hers with his.

The boy produced a long chain from his back pocket and held it out for the girl to examine. Suspended from the long silver chain was a small, plain, silver circle. The boy stood up and walked behind the girl. The angel obediently lifted her hair and shivered as the boys cold fingers touched her warm neck. When necklace was clasped the boy removed his hands slowly and the pinkette turned so the blue haired boy could examine the shining silver ring around the gleaming angels neck.

The boy smiled as his eyes slowly met with the small girls. "Ikuto, can I sing you a song?" the boy nodded and the girl began to sing. **(Avril Lavigne, Innocence. No I don't own)**

_Waking up I see that everything is okThe first time in my life and now it's so greatSlowing down I look around and I am so amazedI think about the little things that make life greatI wouldn't change a thing about itThis is the best feeling[Chorus]This innocence is brillianceI hope that it will stayThis moment is perfectPlease don't go awayI need you nowAnd I'll hold on to itDon't you let it pass you byI found a place so safe, not a single tearThe first time in my life and now it's so clearFeel calm, I belong, I'm so happy hereIt's so strong and now I let myself be sincereI wouldn't change a thing about itThis is the best feeling[Chorus]It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreamingIt's the happiness inside that you're feelingIt's so beautiful it makes you wanna cryIt's a state of bliss, you think you're dreamingIt's the happiness inside that you're feelingIt's so beautiful it makes you wanna cryIt's so beautiful it makes you wanna cryThis innocence is brillianceMakes you wanna cryThis innocence is brilliancePlease don't go away'Cus I need you nowAnd I'll hold on to itDon't you let it pass you by[Chorus]_

_FLASHBACK OVER_

I stared at Ikuto remembering that day. I started to lead the ring on its long chain up my shirt up to my shirts collar. I smiled at the memories that came back just feeling the ring. Ikuto was staring at me with a worried look as I stared past the cherry blossoms and up at the great blue sky. I had the ring hidden in my hand out of shirt so he couldn't see it. "It was a lot like today, you know. The sky looked just like this." I let the ring drop from my palm to hit my shirt just as the bell rang. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Those endless violet eyes followed the ring from my hand to the front of my shirt. His eyes widening, as he got what I meant when I was talking about the sky. I got up from my seat, feeling lighter than ever after telling the secret I had been holding in for ages. I bent down so that our noses weren't far from each other's and whispered, "I'll see you at band practice, neko-kun" I used the old nickname and as I was walking away I could hear him softly whisper my old nickname. Just that one word sent my heart soaring into the sky. I was overflowing with happiness, his word echoing in my head.

"Strawberry."

**I hoped you like it. I know another cliff hanger right, but it keeps you reading so I don't really mind if you hate me for it. Please read and review. Maybe if you do I could make you a character in my story. I'm looking for filler characters, anyway. If so, I'll contact you and ask what name you would like to go by. Alrighty then bye waving like an idiot**

**-Lilly-Chan **


	4. Mistake 4

**Again thanks for reviewing, but I don't really feel like writing a really long thing. So, no I don't own Shugo Chara, it's characters or any of the songs in this story.**

At lunch I sat outside, instead of with my friends. I couldn't face Ikuto or the fact that he was probably telling all of our friends about Tadase right now. Tadase hangs out with another group so I don't think that he'll find out that Ikuto knows until Ikuto's fist becomes firmly acquainted with Tadase's face. I smiled at the thought of a bloody Tadase and a triumphant Ikuto. I giggled. I couldn't hold it in, I know that I probably looked pretty weird for sitting out here giggling to myself, but hey all the people in my school think that I'm too cool to talk to except for my friends so what difference does it make to me.

I leant back and looked up at the sky. I didn't get any food since my stomach was still really queasy because of last night. I winced remembering the pain. I needed to stop thinking and then, or else I would remember the whole beating and all the pain that came with it. I looked around me to make sure that no one was around. Everyone was in the lunch room so I was safe. I know that that's really cliché considering I'm in a band and sing in front of Ikuto all the time, but with the instruments to back it up I feel safe, like even if I make a mistake they're there to cover it up, and Ikuto just likes to hear my sing no matter what. I always wondered why he was so fascinated, but I never asked because it makes for great practice. I opened my mouth and began to sing. **(Lullaby by Chase Coy, don't own)**

_You can rest easy tonight Everything is gonna be alright, I promise Go to sleep and dream of me tonight Everything may not be perfect, But at least we tried So tonight Sweet dreams and sleep tight I've been trying so hard, Can't get you out of my mind And if this is how it has to be, Just promise you Won't forget me And I'll leave you with this lullaby tonight I know that this hurts you, It hurts me too I wish there was something I could do To make it Easier for you Sometimes it's tough, Too soon to call it love but I wanted to Yeah I wanted to, But it's too late now to say All The wonderful things that I thought of you So tonight Sweet dreams and sleep tight I've been trying so hard, Can't get you out of my mind And if this is how it has to be, Just promise you wont forget me And I'll leave you with this lullaby tonight_

When I was done I was still staring at the sky, dreaming of the day that I had to leave _him._ It was one of the hardest things that I ever had to do. I came back, sure, but nothing was ever the same after that. It was hard to even become friends again. A lot changed in those two years. A lot. I smiled, thinking of the time that I first came back. He looked like a kid that was just told that he owned a candy store. He ran up to me and hugged me and then realized that he had just displayed some very un-cool behavior. He then stepped back composed his face and said that it was nice to see me. I remembered how hurt I was, but then I remembered that the hug was his initial reaction, so underneath that façade he still felt that way.

I frowned as I was remembering some of our harder times. When I came back, my hair was a lot shorter and my style had changed a lot. It took us a long time to stop arguing over who had changed the most. One day I got fed up with arguing and we just talked about all the things that had happened since then. Ikuto told me that he liked my hair longer, but that he really liked my new style. I told him that I was fed up with the grown up act, but he I wouldn't make him act like his normal self in front of people if he didn't like it, just as long as I got to see it every once in a while.

When no mention of the promise we made had happened two years after I returned, Ikuto started dating. At age ten he was a miniature playboy. That infuriated me, but I got over it after sabotaging a few dates and tying Ikuto to a tree so that he couldn't go anywhere. I know that you're thinking that it would still push your buttons. I won't lie to you, I twitch every time I see him kiss a girl and it irks me when they hang all over him, but they don't ever last longer than two days and I always get to be around. Some of his girlfriends have threatened to kill me, claiming that I was the reason for their break-up. I never once told Ikuto about the threats.

Sometimes I became friends with the girls, trying to pick up Ikuto's mess. It was a heck of a way to make friends, let me tell you that. Let's just say that I have a lot of "friends". I started dating a while after Ikuto, but not very often because I kept comparing them to him and there was really no contest. Tadase showed up a few years ago as a transfer to our middle school. He was a good friend at the time, but I never even thought of going out with him until he confessed. We just kept dating after that, and when my parents and little sister died in a car accident he gave me a place to stay. He was really nice and I depended on him a lot. Yeah, I had Ikuto, but I needed a connection stronger then the brother-sister bond I had to act out in front of him.

Of course, you know what happens next. Tadase goes crazy and starts drinking and beating me and I have to hide the bruises from my friends. They knew that I changed a lot after Tadase started beating me, singing darker songs, not doing as much, not as charismatic as I once was, but they just chalked it up to my parents death, like any other sane person would.

When the bell rang I was out of my last class quicker than you can say, "Ikuto's following you," which, of course, he was. He followed me out the door, but we had to break up to get to our lockers because was farther down the hall than his. As I was walking back up the hall to get out the door (our last class is on the first floor) he grabbed my hand. He was just shutting his locker and whispered in my ear, "You are not going back there." I sighed. There was no use fighting with him when he used that tone and he knew it. I looked up at his violets eyes that were staring down at the top of my head. "Utau's room?" He nodded. Apparently I was going to be staying at his house and rooming with Utau, who had two beds in her room for occasions similar to this, minus the abusive boyfriend that was. He grabbed my hand and I followed him out the door. I wasn't surprised to see Utau standing outside with Kukai, they were probably told by Ikuto to stand there in case I decided to run. I wouldn't have, but Ikuto thinks that this is one of those situations that you want back up on.

I gave a little wave to both of the concerned looking teens. They were looking my up and down, obviously looking for the bruises. The second we reached them Utau grabbed my hand and yanked me from Ikuto's grasp and dragged me out the school gates and around a corner, with the boys jogging to keep up her. God, save Kukai's soul if he ever upsets Utau. From both her and Ikuto and possibly me too. I ignored the slight pain in my wrist from her grabbing one of my bruises. We were standing right in front of a little forested area and Utau dragged me in. Just until no one who was walking by could see or hear us. When we finally stopped Utau barked one command at me. "Show me." She sounded terse, but I could see the concern in her eyes as she pretended to look away.

I pulled off my jacket and heard her gasp then I pulled up my shirt. She forgot her little act and rushed over to me and started to flutter her fingers over the bruises and the bandages that covered my concealed body. I simply gave her a blank look when her eyes rolled up to meet mine from her bending position (she was checking my stomach). "There's one on my cheek, but it's covered and I don't have a mirror so I can't put the makeup back on to cover and there's also more on my legs, but I'm wearing skinny jeans and those are not coming off here. I'll show you the rest when I get to your house after I take a shower and get changed. I'll wear something so that you can see the most of it." She looked shock to hear that there was more, but nodded and stood up straight to look over my shoulder. I glanced around my shoulder too and saw Kukai open-mouthed in shock, but still managing to look pissed to an extreme and I could literally feel Ikuto's aura go black with murderous intention. He was hiding his eyes so that none of us would have to see the pure fury that rested in his darkening violet orbs.

Utau grabbed my hand more gently this time as if she was afraid that I'd snap in two if her grasp tightened anymore. She slowly led me out of the little forest and all the way to her house in silence. The boys went straight to the living room to discuss the situation and I was sure that Utau would join me as soon as she got me a change of clothes so I could take a shower. There was silence as she handed me the pajama shorts and tank top.

When I got into the bathroom I stripped out of my hoodie, t-shirt and jeans and was just about to get into the shower when I caught a flash of myself in the mirror. I looked into the mirror above the sink, at the giant expanse of purple that covered my stomach. At the little blue and green blotches that occasionally dotted my arms. I hadn't taken off my make-up yet so the bruise on my face was hidden. After a few seconds of sizing up the bruises I looked away from the pink headed girl in the mirror, disgusted.

I hopped into the shower and turned on the water and winced as it bounced off my colored flash. The cut on my face stung as the hot liquid rushed over it. I felt all these things and was aware that everything hurt at that moment, but I didn't stop to process it. I wanted to get out there as soon as possible. I washed my face, then my hair, and carefully rubbed the soap onto my body and rinsed it off. I got out of the shower and carefully dried off. I toweled my hair and walked over to the clothes on the sink counter. I pulled on my under things and then pulled the tank top and shorts onto my body. They stuck to my wet skin as I pulled a brush through my waist-long pink hair. I walked out of the bathroom and downstairs to the living room. Mr. and don't get home until around eight, so the house was empty aside from the four of us.

When the three of them saw me they smiled, though it didn't reach their eyes and their fists were clenched. I walked over and sat on the couch with Ikuto. They were all examining me as if I grew a third eye. I sighed and laid my head on Ikuto's lap and curled up on the couch. I was suddenly aware that I was very tired. Ikuto started to pick up pieces of my hair and let them trail through his fingers. I have to admit the gentle feel of his hand combing through my hair felt heavenly. I relaxed almost completely and snuggled into his warm thighs. The house was kept pretty warm, so even though I was in just a tank top and sleeping shorts, I wasn't at all cold. I started to nod off as their conversation continued.

_I sat up in a clearing filled with violets. My eyes were slightly blurred with the bright light that streamed from behind the trees. I looked down at my buttermilk-colored legs that had black silk flowing around them. My eyes traveled up my body and I saw more black silk. The dress clung to my flat stomach and my gracious chest. My pink hair _

_drowned out the green grass behind me. I looked all around at the trees that surrounded me. When I was looking behind me I saw a violet light flash in the trees, it was the same color as the flowers around me. _

_Suddenly the blue sky turned black and the light in the clearing disappeared. A plum-colored flash crossed the sky and a loud booming hit my ears. The small violet light came closer. It came out of the shadows of the tree and I saw the creature standing before by the light of the cracking bolt in the sky. I whispered the name of the creature and it came closer, still. _

_The violet eyes were piercing my heart with their intensity. I reached up and laid my hand on the soft cheek of the boy standing in front of me. The rain started to fall and I looked up to the sky and smiled a sad smile. The song started to flow through my lips and I recognized it as a song the boy before had once played. My voice couldn't even begin to compete with the beautiful melody the boy had created on his violin in my memory. The song had no words, just sounds, though I think that that made it all the more wonderful. No words could describe the feelings that were snared in this song. They changed as much as the person who performed it. _

_The navy-haired boy smiled down at me and leaned into my hand. His cheek was warm and wet with the rain. He closed his eyes as he listened to the familiar song. The notes swirled through the air with the rain, lightning, and thunder. All the sound in the clearing wove together with the soft melody to make it even more beautiful. At the next flash of plum colored light the melody abruptly cut off and the boy before me disappeared. _

My eyes blinked open slowly as they were assaulted with the sudden change in light. I felt a comfortable pillow under my head and felt a deep sense of dread until I saw my surroundings and remembered what had happened. I sighed and looked up to see the rest of my pillow staring down at me with curious, indigo eyes. They were darker, stressed as they stared down into my honey orbs. He smiled at me and whispered, "I heard that song." I blushed as I realized I had sung the beautiful melody in my sleep. I sat up slowly and looked around to see Kukai staring at me in amazement and Utau staring at me in triumph and there was a look behind her thick lashes, like she was sad that it had to end. I rubbed at my eyes, yawned and stretched. When I stretched I felt something slide down my shoulders and I looked down beside me on the couch. I saw a large, black blanket with little pink strawberries dotting it every so often.

I pulled the blanket back around my shoulders and smiled gratefully at Utau. She must have gone up to her room to get the blanket off my bed in her room because she thought I might be cold. She nodded with a light expression on her face. When Kukai and Ikuto looked at her pointedly. She sighed and her eyes, so much like her brothers, turned to me. "So what are we going to do?"

**Mwuhahahah. Another cliff hanger. Sorry about that. O well I hope you keep reading and reviewing .**


	5. Mistake 5

Yes! Here's chapter five! I can't believe that I made it to this point I'm super excited and I really hope that you're all enjoying it still. For those of you who want to know the ending really bad, sorry there's going to be a lot more chapters to come or it wouldn't come out right. All the people who reviewed I loved it and I wish I can continue to make you proud. I'll try to put in more dialogue, DarkChoclat. Waving like the stupidest idiot you have ever seen,

-Lilly-Chan

"I mean you have to go back to school, right. With him there it will definitely get really difficult. Maybe you should switch schools?" Before Utau could even finish speaking, I was already shaking my head. "You guys know now, so there's zero chance things can go back, not that I'm not glad that they can't, but I'm not going to show any fear. I refuse to run away like a scared little girl. I've done enough of that already." Ikuto gave me a weird glance. While I was saying the last part I had glanced over at him and I don't think that he noticed, but Utau and Kukai did.

"I run away too much." I simply stated with a shrug and Ikuto put his arm around me small shoulders. Okay so maybe even not seeing the look, he still knew what I meant. Utau and Kukai both turned their heads to the side to look at us with questions in their eyes. I reached up and played with the ring, because I didn't like the looks they were giving me. "She remembers." was all Ikuto said and with that their faces lit up like the fourth of July. "She got her memory back or something?" Kukai can really be…not smart sometimes. "No, I never forgot." I looked down at my bare feet and started to pull at the carpet fibers with my toes.

"I'm sorry, I don't get it." That was spoken from Utau's lips, though, I'm sure, she was voicing the thoughts of all the people in the room. "Things happened when I went away for that two years…" I trailed off still looking down at my red toenails, thinking that I needed to paint them again. "Like…" Ikuto prodded. "…things that I don't really want to talk about, but I got really depressed after that. I started singing and playing darker songs, and my clothes changed too. I just felt really sad. I… was told that I was not aloud to be with you no matter what, so I thought that if I never mentioned the promise that you would think that I forgot and eventually move on and eventually I would disappear and it would be like I never existed."

I was still looking at my feet. "What do you mean you 'would just disappear'?" My golden eyes met his violet ones and I had so much pain in mine. I wish he would just understand. "I was trying to protect someone when I was with Tadase, but I also wasn't worried about it, because someone will be coming for me soon. I don't know when, but this person is the reason I had to try to get you to stop caring for me." Ikuto looked beyond concern now. "What do you mean? Who are they? What do they want with you?" I sighed. "Ikuto, my father was a very kind man, but a very stupid one. I can't tell you who it is, but as to what they want…me." They all looked really concerned. So I smile and said, "Don't worry about that right now, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. One of my ridiculous problems at a time, right?" They nodded, but they all looked dubious.

We sat in silence until Kukai's stomach growled really loudly. Just like that all the tension flew right out of the room. We all burst out laughing and Kukai's cheeks got really red, until Utau's growled even louder. We stopped laughing abruptly and stared at each other. Before we could say anything Ikuto's and my stomach growled. "Well I guess we're all pretty hungry." I said while giggling. Kukai smiled suddenly. "Pizza?" We all looked at each other and nodded. Me and Utau smirked. "Movie and pizza night!" We both yelled. "Ikuto and you go upstairs and pick the movie, we'll stay down here and order the pizza." Ikuto got up and held his hand out to me. It was such a small gesture, but it made me feel safe. He would always be there to catch me when I fell and if I wouldn't let him he would always be there to pick me up.

I smiled and grabbed his hand. He pulled me onto my feet and we walked out of the room and up the stairs, never releasing the other's hand. We got upstairs and stopped at a bookshelf that sat right in between Ikuto and Utau's rooms. Ikuto pulled the drawers on the book case open and sat on the floor to look at the collection of movies. I bent down to look over his shoulder. When my hair fell over my shoulder and brushed Ikuto's neck and back he stiffened. "What's wrong?" I whispered in his ear. He shivered and I pretended to miss it by reaching over his shoulder to grab a movie. I grabbed _The Phantom of the Opera_ **(do not own)**. When I was pulling the movie back he grabbed my wrist. He turned his head and we both stared at each other. Gold eyes gazing at violet and violet returning the gaze with equal intensity.

"Eh hem." We looked over to see Utau with a mock, stern expression on her face. She's a really good actress, sometimes too good, so you wouldn't have even known it was mock unless you saw her eyes which were swimming with triumph. I sighed. "Yes?" She just smiled incredibly wide and said, "What do you want on you're pizza?" I thought for a second and said, "Hawaiian style." Ikuto said, "Sausage and peppers, no onions." Utau looked like she was going to explode with happiness. "'Kay." She ran down the steps to go tell Kukai. Ikuto and I turned and gave each other a questioning stare, when neither of us could figure out what Utau was so happy about we both just shrugged. **(They're really dense *sigh*.) **He grabbed _Saw_ and _The Last Exorcist. _I reached over his shoulder and grabbed _The Last House on the Left._

We headed back downstairs and found Kukai and Utau standing outside an open door talking. Ikuto immediately got a smile on his face and I got a little scared when I recognized the room. It was a sound-proof room that was just off the living room. It was used so that Ikuto, his father, and Utau could practice at all times of the day night without disturbing anyone. There was a drum set and piano already in there for band practices since those instruments couldn't be transported easily. I saw a bass and a guitar propped up against one side of the wall. I looked over at Utau and we both smiled. "DUET!" we both screeched at the top of out lungs. The boys both covered their ears and had pained looks. Utau and I strutted into the room and I picked up the guitar. Kukai sat down at the drums and Ikuto grabbed the bass. **(Everything Back But You, Avril Lavigne I do not own)**

**Bold-Utau**___Italic-Amu __**Bold Italics-both **_

**Today was the worst day, I went through hellI wish I could remove it from my mind**_Two months away from you but I couldn't tell__**I thought that everything was gonna be just fineThe postcard that you wrote with the stupid little noteSomething wasn't quite right about it**__Smelled like cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you_**There is no way you can get around it**_**Because you wrote**_**I wish you were her**_You left out the "E"You left without me__**And now you're somewhere out there with a**__Bitch, slut, psychopath_**I hate you why are guys so lame**_**Everything I gave you I want everything back but you**_**My friends tried to tell me all along**_That you weren't the right one for me_**My friends tried to tell me to be strong**_I bet you didn't think that I would see__**The postcard that you wrote with the stupid little noteSomething wasn't quite right about it**__I wanna see you cry like I did a thousand times_**Yeah you're losing me, you're losing me nowCus you wrote**_I wish you were her_**You left out the "E"**_**You left without me**_**And now you're somewhere out there with a**_Bitch, slut, psychopathI hate you why are guys so lame_**Everything I gave you I want everything back **_**but you**_

_The postcard that you wrote with the stupid little note_**Something wasn't quite right about itSmelled like cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you**_There is no way you can get around itBecause you wrote__**I wish you were her**__You left out the "E"_**You left without me**_**And now you're somewhere out there with a**_**Bitch, slut, psychopath**_I hate you why are guys so lameEverything I gave you I want everything back but you_

**I wish you were her**_You left out the "E"_**You left without me**_**Everything back but you**__I wish you were her_**You left out the "E"**_You left without me__**Everything back but you**_When it was finally done, it was the boys turn to sing. We still had quite a long time until the pizza came so we all thought "why not?" **(Dirty Little Secret, All American Rejects, no I do not own)**

**Bold-Ikuto **_Italic-Kukai __**Bold italic-both**_

**Let me know that I've done wrong**_When I've known this all along_**I go around a time or two**_**Just to waste my time with you**_**Tell me all that you've thrown away**_Find out games you don't wanna play_**You are the only one that needs to knowI'll keep you my dirty little secret**_(Dirty little secret)_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_**My dirty little secret**_Who has to know_**When we live such fragile lives**_It's the best way we survive_**I go around a time or two**_**Just to waste my time with you**__Tell me all that you've thrown away_**Find out games you don't wanna play**_**You are the only one that needs to know**_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**_(Dirty little secret)_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_**My dirty little secret**_**Who has to know**_**The way she feels inside **_(inside)_**Those thoughts I can't deny **_(deny)_**These sleeping dogs won't lie **_(won't lie)_**And now I try to lie**_It's eating me apart__**Trace this life out**_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**_(Dirty little secret)_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_(Just another regret)I'll keep you my dirty little secret_**(Dirty little secret)**_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**_My dirty little secret_**Dirty little secretDirty little secret**_**Who has to knowWho has to know**_

I had to admit the boys were good. Their voices went pretty well together. After we had rested for a little bit and Ikuto had played a wonderful song on his violin the door bell rang.

**I know another cliff hanger. Can you guess who it is? You might be kind of disappointed. Oh well. I know most of this chapter is the two songs, but both of these songs weren't duets to begin with so it took some time to listen to the song repeatedly and sort out who's part was who's. It was a little frustrating at the beginning, but once I got to the second song it got a lot easier. *sweat* *sweat***


	6. Mistake 6

**Okay, well first things first I was thinking about my story tonight and I started thinking that Ikuto hasn't been his normal perverse self and I'm sorry about that, but if he pulled that crap right now he would just seem like an insensitive jerk off so I will try to put some of that in later, but for right now it just doesn't fit. My mom is like on me to write this and says that she'll murder me in my sleep if I become anything but an author when I get older *sigh* so here's the next chapter so that I can wake up tomorrow morning though now that I think about it I wouldn't mind not going to school. Hmmm. That's something I'll have to think about later okay I don't own Shugo Chara, it's characters, the songs I mention or add in the story, or any of the movies that were mentioned in the last chapter and that might be mentioned in this one.**

Kukai walked to the door with all of us peeking over his shoulder, expecting to see the pizza delivery guy and we were shocked at what we saw. Yeah, it was the pizza, but it was the person delivering it that surprised us all. Kairi was standing in the doorway with the pizza in his hand and Yaya standing beside him. Kairi smiled. "It was my last delivery of the day, so when I heard the address I thought that I would pick up Yaya and we would all come over here and spend the night." He said this with a smile on his face and concern in his eyes. Yaya was practically crawling on Kukai trying to look behind him to me. Yaya has never been one for subtlety. Obviously they were here to check up on me. The bruise that was visible on my cheek was being hidden by the long, pink strands of hair that were currently sticking to my face with the static electricity I obtained from sleeping in such an odd position, and with Kukai standing in front of me you couldn't see any of the damage. I reached my arm under Kukai's that was outstretched, reaching the doorframe and grabbed the pizza box. Yaya gasped when she saw my arm, but made no other comment. "Fine by me as long as I get pizza." I said eyeing the box in my hand.

Ikuto was leaning over my shoulder, practically drooling, so it was up to Utau to make the decision about the sleepover and, of course, I knew what her answer would be. "Of course! O.M.G this is going to be so awesome. Amu and Ikuto already picked out the movies, so we'll all start on the pizza while you two go upstairs and change into pajamas. Actually the only one that's in pajamas is Amu, so I suggest we all go and get changed." Utau said with a laugh. See, I knew she would have no problem with it and her parents wouldn't be there long before they went to bed when they got home so it wasn't really a problem.

"Fine. More pizza for me." I said opening the box and pulling out a piece of Hawaiian style pizza with extra gooey cheese. I took a blissful bite and got a growl from Ikuto, a glare from Utau and a disbelieving snort from Kukai. "What's wrong Sporty Shorty? Don't think I won't do it?" Kukai flinched at the use of his ridiculous nick name and shot Utau a glare. She just feigned innocence and started whistling a guilty tune. He then sighed and turned back to me. "No. As a matter of fact I know you would…that is if you could. You couldn't eat that whole pizza even if you tried. Utau on the other hand would have no problems doing so." Utau just shrugged and I giggled. "Well, I guess you got me there. Though if I could I wouldn't hesitate to, just to spite the little kitten over there." I nodded over to Ikuto who was climbing the stairs to his room. Already going to get dressed for bed. My guess is he thinks the sooner he changes the sooner he gets to the food. He turned around to look at me and chuckled. "You know you love me, strawberry." I stuck my tongue out at him. "In your dreams~" I said in a sing-song voice. He raised an eyebrow at my comment, but continued to walk up the steps. I'm not stupid, he's going to get his revenge later.

I sighed I didn't want to know what Ikuto had in mind. Everyone was already inside and climbing the stairs. Yaya was trying not to look at me so that she wouldn't freak out before she got her pjs on. I understood that it just felt a little weird to have been in Yaya's company for over four minutes and not have been tackled to the ground in a giant bear hug. I was a little grateful after thinking about it. It would have really hurt if she had tackled me with a bear hug. I shuddered just thinking about it and looked around the empty first floor. I saw the open music room and got a glint in my eyes. If I shut the door and only did one song they shouldn't find out.

I didn't tell anyone in the band, but I could play piano pretty well. Ikuto's the only one that knows because he knew I had lessons when I was a kid, but he's never heard me play and I don't think it ever really bothered him. Of course, if he would have gotten curious and asked me to play I might have played something, but then again maybe not. I'm very self-conscious about my piano playing. The only reason is that the only person that ever heard me was my teacher, my parents asked to hear something, but I refused.

I snuck over to the open door and shut it quietly behind me. I looked up at the clock on the wall. It was about seven forty-five. We had a while until Ikuto and Utau's parents got home and they were upstairs changing so I had about five minutes. It would be cutting it close, but since I refused my parents when they offered to get me a piano so I could practice at home I haven't really played in a while and I had the sudden urge to.

I sat down at the bench and ran my fingers over the keys. I sighed at their familiar smoothness. **(Candles, Hey Monday, no I don't own.)**

_The power lines went out And I am all alone But I don't really care at all Not answering my phone All the games you played The promises you made Couldn't finish what you started Only darkness still remains Lost sight Couldn't see When it was you and me Blow the candles out Looks like a solo tonight I'm beginning to see the lightBlow the candles out Looks like a solo tonight But I think I'll be alrightBeen black and blue before There's no need to explain I am not the jaded kind Playback's such a waste You're invisible Invisible to me My wish is coming true Erase the memory of your face Lost sight Couldn't see When it was you and me Blow the candles out Looks like a solo tonight I'm beginning to see the lightBlow the candles out Looks like a solo tonight But I think I'll be alrightOne day You will wake upWith nothing but "you're sorrys"And somedayYou will get back Everything you gave me Blow the candles out Looks like a solo tonight I'm beginning to see the lightBlow the candles out Looks like a solo tonight But I think I'll be alright_

When I was done I looked down at the keys lovingly. I had sung along with the melody and it had felt really good. I hadn't noticed the tall figure in the doorway and I jumped when I heard a voice. "That was quite the performance, Amu. I didn't know you could play the piano. I looked between Aruto (Ikuto's dad) in the doorway and down at the ivory keys. I looked like a kid that had just been caught with their hand caught in the cookie jar. Aruto suddenly became concerned that he had said something wrong. "Not that it was bad. As a matter of fact it was extraordinary." He rushed trying to make me feel better. I just laughed without humor and looked up at him. "I'm surprised you don't know. Very few people know and even fewer have heard it. I wouldn't even play for my parents when they asked. Actually only my instructor has ever heard me play. I took lessons when I was younger, but I don't usually play very much." I looked up at him with a blank expression and even more concern crossed his face. "Amu? Is something wrong?" He walked over and looked down at me and gasped when he saw my hands resting on the keys. He followed my hands to my arms and finally to my legs. His eyes growing wider with each set of bruises that he saw. Until they were impossibly wide with surprise and shock.

I mentally cursed myself for not changing pajamas when I had the chance. I must really be slipping today. So many secrets come flying out. Today is just not my day. Just then, I here sounds from the living room. They probably just got done changing and had come down to greet Karin (Ikuto's mom) **(I forget her name so don't blame me if it's wrong. I did the same thing with Kairi and Rima's last names) **Aruto held his hand out to me and I took it. He held it lightly and helped me up from the piano bench. He walked me out to the living room and Karin turned around to greet me. I had my head turned down, so I couldn't see her face, but I could hear her gasp and her footsteps as she rushed towards me. While Ikuto looks almost like a younger copy of his father, Karin looked like a grown up version of Utau. If she would put her hair in pig tail like Utau instead of always wearing it down, you would swear up and down they were twins.

Karin took my shoulders in her hands and looked me over. Her hands felt cool from the weather she had just walked in from. Yaya was trying to hide her astonishment, though, not really succeeding. Aruto and Karin both raised their eyes and looked at Ikuto and Utau, seeing that I wasn't going to answer even if they asked. "What happened to her?" They asked together, though they asked different people. Aruto questioned his son and Karin asked her daughter. It didn't bother them that they spoke in synchronization, they just wanted answers and they were going to get them, whether they liked what was going to be said or not. "First off, is it okay if she stays with us for now on?" My head jerked up to Ikuto and he just shrugged. Aruto and Karin both nodded without hesitating in the slightest. I knew that if they were asked they would have no problems with it. They considered me family and offered me a place to stay when my parents had died.

"Her 'boyfriend'," Utau almost spat out the word like a curse, but I have a feeling that it sounded better than it would have if she had said his name, "wasn't exactly as supportive as we all thought he was." I laughed a little and everyone looked at me as if I had grown a cow's hoof. "That's the biggest understatement you have ever made, Utau." I said unable to control the fact that I was still laughing. She just looked at me. "From the movies that I've seen, shouldn't you be defending him or something." That got me curious. "Why would I? I'm not the kind of person to develop Stockholm's Syndrome **(if you don't know what that is it's when someone falls in love with the person that's held them captive. If you're still fuzzy on it you can look it up in a medical dictionary online).**

"I was with him for the amount of time I was because of threat after threat. He would have to keep changing his tactic. He would use one threat and then eventually he would change it, but his last threat really hit home. I have to say." I say rubbing my chest with a look of confusion crossing my features. It always weirded me out when I thought of how he came up with his last threat **(look to chapter one if you forgot what it was)**. They all nodded. His parents looked skeptical, but they also looked tired so they decided not to question it too much.

All of the sudden Aruto smiled and I got kind of scared. "Did you guys know that Amu can play the piano. Quite well I might add." I blushed and sent him a look. Ikuto and his dad are scary I swear Ikuto even inherited his personality from Aruto. He smirked and I got even more creeped out. Ikuto looked to be considering something. "That's right. I remember you taking lessons when we were younger, but I've never actually heard you." Ikuto said with an evil glint in his eyes. I can almost see his thoughts as they fly through his head. Utau frowned. "Now that I think of it neither have I and I remember the thing about lessons too." Yaya just had to put her opinion in next. "YAYA WANTS TO HEAR AMU PLAY!" Yaya screeched. We all covered our ears and winced in pain. When we had all removed our hands from the sides of our heads, sure Yaya was done, Karin said, "I would kind of like to hear it too." She said in a small voice not sure if anyone but the Baby would agree with her. It turns out they all did. I sighed and looked at Ikuto. "Do I have~ to." I whined. He chuckled and grabbed my hand and lead me back to the music room. "Of course you do." I glared at him then finally sighed in defeat. "Fine, but only if I can sing along." I muttered and he nodded while still chuckling.

I sat down at the bench and everyone either sat on the floor or leaned against a wall. I blushed when I saw that their eyes were all on me. I took a deep breath and positioned my finger on the keys before I closed my eyes and started my song. **(It Ends Tonight, All American Rejects, It would just be slower and softer to fit the piano, no I don't own)**

_Your subtletiesThey strangle meI can't explain myself at all that wantsAnd all that needsAll I don't want to need at walls start breathingMy minds unweavingMaybe its best you leave me alone.A weight is liftedOn this eveningI give the final darkness turns to light,It ends tonightIt ends tonight.A falling starLeast I fall alone.I can't explain what you can't finding things that you didn't knowI look at you with such disdain The walls start breathingMy minds unweavingMaybe it's best you leave me alone.A weight is liftedOn this eveningI give the final darkness turns to lightIt ends tonight,It ends a little insight will make this rightIt's too late to fightIt ends tonight,It ends I'm on my own sideIt's better than being on your sideIt's my fault when your blindIt's better that I see it through your eyesAll these thoughts locked insideNow you are the first to know_

_When darkness turns to lightIt ends tonight,It ends a little insight will make this rightIt's too late to fightIt ends tonight,It ends darkness turns to lightIt ends tonight,It ends a little insight will make this rightIt's too late to fightIt ends tonight,It ends tonight._

When I was done everyone was staring at me. I had played the whole thing with my eyes shut. My fingers just gliding over the keys. I blushed at everyone's eyes fixed on me. Then Aruto clapped and so did everyone else. Ikuto looked a little stunned. I laughed. "I stopped going to lessons because I surpassed my teacher, but she said that I should still come and play with her every once in a while." Ikuto shook his head like he believed that it was possible. It was a simple song, but I didn't really slow it down any, just a little bit. I smiled really wide. I guess I didn't have to hide it, but hey I'm weird like that.

**And there we are I love it. **


	7. Mistake 7

**Okay well I know that my last chapter wasn't the greatest and this one isn't going to be either because I have a serious case of writers block. It's driving me crazy, but I thought that I should at least try to update. Alright well here it is.**

After a while, Ikuto's parents went up to go to bed, but not before assuring me that I could stay as long as I wanted. I smiled and hugged them before they went to bed. We all sat down and watched Saw, which, of course, was Ikuto's choice. We all ate pizza and when that was gone, we made popcorn and then we all tried to hide the sweets from Yaya. Unfortunately, when it comes to Yaya she has a nose for sweets and can sniff them out anywhere. When a really scary part would come up we all had to clamp our hands over Yaya's mouth so that she wouldn't scream and wake up Karin and Aruto.

I'm not really scared by scary movies so when Utau was cowering and Kairi was yawning, I was the only one that was covering Yaya's mouth. I was glaring at Kairi the entire time until he got that he was supposed to be covering her mouth and came to take my place. He nodded in understanding and I walked over to the couch to sit next to Ikuto. He put his arm around me and, without thinking, I snuggled into his side. He smirked, but I ignored it because I was actually quite comfortable. Utau was hugging Kukai's arm so hard I could have sworn I heard it snap, but he looked like he didn't mind. While I was seeing what everyone else was doing, I wasn't paying attention to the screen, so when a loud crack rang from the speakers, I jumped. Ikuto's smirk grew even wider. I just glared up at him and started looking all around the room like he was innocent, but this time he wasn't paying attention to the movie, so when another loud noise came from the T.V., he jumped. I smirked and it was his turn to glare at me. I just snuggled in closer to smother my laughs.

"My little scaredy cat." I murmured, unable to hold it back. I started giggling uncontrollably. He leaned down and said, "Does my strawberry need comfort from the scary movie?" He smirked, knowing that he had me there. I tried to pull away, but his arm remained tight around my waist and the more I struggled the more his arm rubbed against my bruise. Finally I decided to stop struggling. It was better to just sit here with Ikuto through a few movies, then to make me back hurt anymore. I'm stubborn, but I'm not masochistic. I would never let him know this, but when I was sitting there, watching the movie I looked up to make sure he wasn't looking at me and, sure enough, his eyes were glued to the screen. I smiled into his chest and started to nod off.

When I finally woke up it was a little into _The Phantom of the Opera. _I glanced around and Kairi, Ikuto and I were the only ones awake. Utau and Kukai were leaning on each other, both out and Yaya was releasing soft little snores from her position on the floor beside Kairi. Kairi was unconsciously rubbing his hand against her hair. I looked up to movie and it was one of my favorite songs so I started to softly sing along. **(Think of Me, Raoul and Christine from the phantom of the Opera, no I don't own)**

_CHRISTINE:Think of me,think of me, fondly,when we've said me once in a while - please promise me you'll you findthat, once again, you longto take your heart back and be free - if you ever finda moment, spare a thoughtfor me ...We never saidour love was evergreen,or as unchangingas the sea -but ifyou can still remember,stop and think of me ...Think of all the thingswe've said and seen -don't think about the way things might have been ...Think of me, think of me waking,silent me,trying to hard to put youfrom my those days,look back onall those times,think of the things we'll never do -there willnever bea day, whenI won't thinkof you ..._

When it came to Raoul's part I stopped singing, but I noticed that someone else was singing it and I looked up to Ikuto staring at the screen, his mouth moving with the man that was singing. I smiled.

_RAOULCan it be?Can it be Christine?Bravo!Long agoit seems so long agohow young and innocent we wereShe maynot rememberme, butI rememberher ..._

Ikuto stopped singing and I picked it up.

_CHRISTINEWe never said our lovewas evergreenor as unchanging as the sea - but pleasepromise me,that sometimes,you will think of me!_

I smiled as we continued to watch the movie. That was one of the first songs that we had ever sung together. We had _played_ many songs together, but we had only _sung_ about three songs together before that. I sat up a bit and, though Ikuto stiffened slightly, he allowed it. I wrapped my arms around his chest and hugged him. He was a little surprised by that but hugged me back gently so he wouldn't hurt me. By the next song Kairi was asleep. I started to nod off again, but as I was I could still hear the song. **(Angel of Music, Phantom and Christine from the Phantom of the Opera, no I don't own.)**

_(Phantom) Insolent Fool, This slave of fashion, Basking in your glory, Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, Sharing in my triumph (Christine) Angel I hear you speak, I listen, Stay by my side, Guide me. Angel my soul was weak, Forgive me Enter at last, Master (Phantom) Flattering child you shall know me, See why in shadow I hide, Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside. (Christine) Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory, Angel of music, hide no longer, Come to me strange angel... (Phantom) I am your angel of music come to me angel of music I am your angel of music come to me angel of music_

I could hear the songs through my unconscious mind. I smiled as I thought of the person that was currently being used as my pillow. I took a deep breath of his scent, he smelled like the forest after it rains. When I smelled the familiar scent I relaxed and slept without nightmares for the first time since my parents died.

**I think it was better than I thought it would be, but you be the judge. Please read and review! I love to hear people's opinions. **


	8. Mistake 8

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and for those who didn't I just want to thank you for reading! :D I'm sorry I've been really lazy and riddled with writers block for a while. Here's the eighth story so please read, rate, and review.**

When I woke up that morning I rolled over onto my side and I started to feel myself lose my balance on the edge of the couch. I was prepared to come to a formal meeting with the warm carpeted floor, when I felt a strong, warm arm wrap around my waist and pull me into a well-muscled chest that was even warmer than the arm around my waist. I lifted my head up and was staring into smiling, violet eyes. I smiled up at him, a genuine smile that was in no way faked. All too soon that gentle smile turned into a familiar smirk and I couldn't help feel slightly disappointed and I pouted. " I knew you loved me strawberry." he said in a joking tone. My face got hot and I knew that I was probably blushing bright red, but despite the blush giving me away I tried to play it cool. I, "hmph"ed and lifted his arm off my waist. I knew that if he wanted to stop me, he could, but I also knew that he was too amused right now to do so. I go up off the couch and walked to the stairs. I turned and my mock mad face melted into a smile and I ran up the stairs to Utau's room before he could say anything.

When I got up there, Utau was already there picking out our clothes. (She's a bit of an early riser since she's always the first to go to bed.) She picked out a light blue button-up shirt for herself, with a white, denim skirt with white and light blue striped tights and white ballet flats, then she put long, light blue ribbons in her usual long pig tails. For me she picked out a strapless, black sundress, a purple sweater and purple tights with black designs all up them. She had the purple butterfly clip that I left on her bathroom counter sitting right on top of the folded outfit.** (Amu used to wear "x" clips when she was younger, until Utau got sick of them and bought her a pair of purple butterfly clips for her to wear instead)**. She pulled a pair of black platform Mary-Jane's out of her closet. All of this stuff were things that I had left here so that I wouldn't have to bring my clothes when I came over. Utau would sometimes borrow some of my stuff, but for the most part it wasn't her style, so she stayed away from them.

Utau was getting dressed so I just took my clothes into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and combed my long hair so that it didn't look like I just got it stuck in a lawn-mower (my hair gets really tangled in the morning). I got dressed and used make-up to cover the bruise on my cheek and the rest were all covered by the outfit. I smiled at myself in the mirror. Although I would never admit it waking up by Ikuto catching me from falling flat on my face had put me in a really good mood. I smiled as I smudged on a little eyeliner and a few quick swipes of lip gloss. I looked at myself in the mirror and gave my reflection a thumbs-up, even though I knew that I was only happy because I could no longer see the bruises. Walked out to see Utau sitting on the bed waiting for me. She had her white phone in her hands, reading a text, I guess.

When she heard the bathroom door open, she looked away from her phone and right at me, she smiled when she saw that I was smiling. Her pretty, violet eyes sparkled with an almost unnatural light and I knew that Kukai had done something this morning to cause this emotion to seep into my best friends eyes. I mentally thanked him, she needed it, whatever "it" was. I walked downstairs with my shoes in my hand and sat down on the couch to put them on. I was running late (by my time) so it was just easier to put them on downstairs, grab my book bag and run inside. When I had the sides in the buckles I stood up and tested my balance. I hadn't worn anything this high in a while, but when I stood up, I had no problems walking. I walked beside the door and grabbed my bag. I was too late for breakfast and I took a deep breath before slipping, quietly, out the door.

I wanted some time to hang out in a tree in the garden of the school before I had to face Tadase. I dug my _iPod_ out of my book bag and put the head phones in my ears and turned the volume all the way up. When I got on school grounds earlier than everyone I looked around and found a nice, big Sakura tree to sit in. I climbed up the branched, careful of my dress. I found a branch that was so high up that people standing at the bottom, looking up could only see a little bit of the black of my dress. I relaxed into the rough bough and listened to the song playing on my iPod. I was _November _by _Chase Coy _**(I do not own)**. I started to softly sing along as the wind ruffled my hair and the winged clip in my hair.

_Do you remember_

_The chill of the air in November_

_The autumn breeze wrapped us in blankets as we held our breath_

_And closed our eyes_

_Do you recall that _

_We thought it would all last forever_

_The days of our youth and the weather_

_And the love that we wore on our chests_

_But all good things must end_

_Do you remember_

_Watching the sun set together_

_The rays of the sun_

_Lit up every last one of the memories we held in our fists_

_Do you recall that_

_We always swore that we would never_

_Forget all those days and the weather_

_And the love that we wore on our chests_

_But all good things must end_

_And we both knew _

_That we were just making the poorest excuses_

_Like we all do_

_Just to feel like we have something solid_

_To hold on to_

In the break between songs I heard someone clear their throats. I looked down and could just make out a blond head. "Whoever said the caged Canary doesn't sing?" he said while laughing. I glared at what little of the boy's head I could see. "What do you want, Tadase?" I stayed up in the and looked up at the sky. He sighed. "Why didn't you come home last night?" To anyone else he would have sounded like a concerned boyfriend, but I knew enough to hear the slight threat in his voice…and apparently I wasn't the only one. "Who are you talking to?" said an angry and gruff, yet kind of sexy voice. My eyes widened and I jumped down from the branch and onto the ground a few feet away from Tadase's back. There I saw Ikuto standing in front of Tadase, and let me tell you, if looks could kill Tadase would be six feet under. I giggled at my own mental image.

Ikuto looked over at me and the angry look immediately melted into a smile. I smiled back and pulled out my phone to look at the time. We still had another thirty minutes until school started. I glanced at him and raised an eyebrow, holding up my phone so that he could see the time. He simply shrugged. The blond boy was glancing between the two of us and his eyes got less and less pleased with what he was seeing with each at Ikuto and I. Finally his eyes had accumulated so much anger that it spilled out onto his face. When Ikuto saw that he was glaring at me his anger flared and he started walking towards the little, blond brat in front of me. I held up my hand and he stopped in his tracks right away. I looked at Tadase and glared back with so much intensity that he stepped back and blinked. I guess he wasn't expecting that.

I smirked a little and walked past him. He grabbed my wrist, hard and whispered in my ear, "You remember my threat? You might want to watch out." He smiled as my face paled slightly, but I jerked my arm upward and as much as it hurt, I finally lost his grip. Ikuto glared and walked toward me. He put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into his side. We started to walk away when I heard the most annoying voice ever speak up behind me. "I see that the little slut has gotten her hooks into you too." The blond smiled when Ikuto turned around, but it melted off his face as soon as he saw the look in Ikuto's eyes.

Ikuto removed his arm from around my shoulders and nudged me a little so that I wasn't leaning against him anymore. I had a little fear in my eyes because I knew what was going to happen next. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. "I'll be there when you get home." He said simply and walked off to Tadase. I was about to go after him, when a certain blond-haired-violet-eyed beauty stepped in front of me and blocked my path. Kukai was standing next to her looking over at the two boys circling each other as if he wanted to join in the fight too, but knew better. Utau shook her head and grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. She still had a hand on my back and Kukai's hand in hers when we got to the front of the school. She saw my glances back in Ikuto's direction and Kukai spoke before she could get the chance.

"No, he needs to do this. Besides its not like 'Tadagay' is much of an opponent." I laughed and said, "I'm just worried about him getting in trouble." Kukai looked a little relieved and smiled. I tilted my head slightly to the side, because I had no idea why he looked so relieved. He waved his hand, saying that I should dismiss it. I nodded thinking that we're such good friends that we don't even have to talk we know exactly what the other wants to say just by simple gestures. I smiled and looked behind me, hearing people coming in the school gates. Kukai pulled open the doors to the school. "Ladies first." Utau giggled like a little girl as she walked in and I just rolled my eyes at her and said thank you to Kukai. He nodded and laughed at Utau, who was still giggling, by the way. When she walked into a wall because she couldn't see from giggling so much we both looked at each other and sweat dropped before going over and helping her off the floor.

Lucky for her there was no one around at the moment so no one saw her totally embarrassing display of her lack of an attention span any bigger than a squirrel's. When the two were heading to their classes they looked back and raised their eyebrows at me. I was heading in the opposite direction of my home-room class and they both knew it. I looked at them like they were crazy. "We still have at least fifteen minutes until class starts, so I don't know about you, but I'm going to get started on that paper for English." They both looked surprised. "B-but that's not due for another three weeks right?" Kukai stuttered while trying to unzip his backpack to check his schedule. Utau put a hand on her stressed boyfriend's shoulder. "No, your right, but I don't really have anything else to do and I need to get my mind off of…," I pointed with my head outside, "That." They both nodded and followed me to the library for various reasons. Utau had to check out a book to get started on her really important book-report, that's due in two weeks. Kukai just wanted to read the manga and magazines they had near the computers.

I sat down at a computer and pulled my English binder out of my backpack and set it on the space beside me. I pulled out the papers that I needed and went to the typing program and started writing my paper. Kukai had found a really good sports manga that he was really into and Utau was skimming through a short book that looked promising for the report.

By the time the bell had rang I only had another page left of my three page paper. I smiled to myself while saving it and logging off. I grabbed the papers splayed out in front of me and slid them into my binder. I got out of the chair and stretched. It would be another six hours until I heard what happened to Ikuto. I sighed.

**Thank you for reading. I know that it's short, but it's getting late and my mom is nagging me to get to bed. Ja ne.**


	9. Mistake 9

**Lilly- Hi! **

**Ikuto- *mumble* took you long enough *mumble***

**Lilly- Hey! My computer almost crashed so I can't write on it until I get it fixed. I'm using a friend's right now so that I can post this!**

**Ikuto- excuses excuses…**

**Lilly- *evil aura* *growl***

**Ikuto- *gulp***

**Lilly- run.**

**Ikuto- I don't wanna**

**Lilly- fine then do the disclaimer and I won't kill you. **

**Ikuto- …**

**Lilly- *sharpens an array of knives***

**Ikuto- Silentcries24 (Lilly) doesn't own Shugo Chara, its characters, or any of the songs mentioned in this story. Am I alright now? *smirks***

**Lilly- Not quite. Mwuhahahahaha**

When school was over I walked to the school gates to meet Kukai and Utau. Utau had to hold my hand to keep me from sprinting to the house to see Ikuto. She may be small, but she's surprisingly strong. We got to the house and I couldn't quit fidgeting as Utau struggled to find the right key. When she did finally and inserted the key in the lock, I walked into the house as calm as possible even though I only wanted to run into the house and search for Ikuto. When the door made an audible _click_ behind me, a figure stood up off the couch in the living room. The figure turned around and all I needed to see was the navy blue hair that hung in the figure's eyes, slightly longer than his father's. I quit with the calm act and ran up to him.

I stood right in front of him and waited for the verdict. Violet eyes stared down and smiled into my gold ones. I smiled up at Ikuto and waited, seemingly, patient for what he was going to say. "I didn't get in trouble because the teacher broke us up before I had enough time to do any real damage." His eyes were cocky and obviously wishing that he could have beaten the little blond to a bloody pulp. I released a breath that I hadn't realized that I was holding. I surprised both him and myself by standing on my tiptoes and wrapping my arms around his neck. He was surprised for a few seconds until it wore off and he secured his long arms around my slim waist. I buried my face in his shoulder and smiled. He lay his head on in my hair and sniffed.

"After all these years, you still smell like strawberries," he said in amazement. I laughed slightly and he totally relaxed. I was just about to pull away because my feet hurt from standing on the balls of them for so long, when Ikuto picked me up like a baby. I snuggled into his chest and he brought me to the couch. He set me right on top of his lap. Usually I would have been outrageously embarrassed, but he was so warm and I was so comfortable that I couldn't even bring myself to blush. I saw Kukai and Utau head upstairs, giggling the entire time. I looked at the position I was in and slightly blushed, but it was half-hearted. I was far too used to it and too comfortable. Just as I was drifting off to sleep the doorbell rang. I made an annoyed face, but let Ikuto lift me off of him and get up. He seemed very reluctant to do so, but I doubt Utau or Kukai could hear the door bell through the blaring music coming from upstairs or through the little make-out session that I knew was going on.

I walked a few steps behind Ikuto to the door and stood behind him on the balls of my feet to see over his shoulder. One of my hands was resting on his arm and the other at the base of his neck, so that I could keep my balance. When the door opened I saw a pretty, red-haired girl with forest-green eyes. I tilted my head slightly at the girl standing before me. I didn't really know her, but I knew that she went to our school. She wore a smile so big that I swore it was going to split her lips down the middle. That is until she saw me leaning on Ikuto. Faster than you can say "Saaya" the overly friendly smile was replaced by a glare. I turned my head slightly to look at Ikuto's face and he looked a bored and not in the least interested, even though the girl was dressed in the shortest denim skirt I have ever seen as well as a really low cut shirt and heels, though if you knew Ikuto well enough you would see the tiniest bit of what looked like fear in his eyes.

Now I was really confused. Who was this girl, and why did Ikuto seem to fear her? The girl regained her composure when Ikuto realized that she had been glaring at me. His eyes narrowed slightly, but the rest of his face did not change. Though this little staring contest only lasted a few seconds I was starting to grow wary of it. I wanted to know who this girl was and why she was here and I am not known for my patience. The girl before me looked at Ikuto. "Who is this _little girl_, Ikuto?" She sneered the words "little girl". I looked at her surprised. I am standing right here am I not? The look that I got from her after she said this confirmed that I was indeed there, much to her dissatisfaction. I tugged Ikuto's sleeve and he let me pass, but not without giving me a warning glance. "Amu Hinamori. And you are?" I asked with a polite smile and a soft tone. She looked at my outstretched hand in disgust. I'm all for being polite, but this girl was really wearing on my nerves. Though she called me a little girl, we were most likely the same age.

I pulled my hand back slowly, watching her eyes like a cat that's just been threatened. I sized her up and realized that without her heels, she's actually shorter than me. She also stuffs her bra. I couldn't stop the one small giggle that escaped my lips. She looked at me as if I were deranged. She looked back at Ikuto and asked, "What is she doing here? Is this slut my replacement?" She looked at me as if she couldn't figure out, for the life of her, why I was there. Ikuto sighed and finally spoke up. "Saaya, one: I don't have to explain to you why she's here. Two: You and I both know that the only slut here is you and three: what are _you_ doing here?" He said it in an exasperated voice that clearly said that she was the last person that he wanted standing on his porch.

I looked at his expression once more and it was no longer bored, it was extremely annoyed. I lowered myself so that I was standing flat on my feet and removed my hands from his neck and arm. He turned and looked at me with a quizzical glance. "I'm going to the music room. She obviously wants me to leave, so if you need me, that's where I'll be. She looked at me triumphantly until Ikuto turned to her and said, "Well I know that you aren't going to leave and if I shut the door in your face you'll just pick the lock and I don't want to miss what she's going to do, so why don't you just come and listen too." He said it more of question obviously she would do exactly as he said. I sighed and said, "Why not? The more, the merrier, right?" I really didn't like the idea of a stranger hearing me play or sing without the band to back me up, but I guess I didn't really have a choice. She looked really annoyed that she would have to listen to me do anything, but I didn't really care. As long as she stayed quiet long enough for me to practice, I was oaky with it.

I walked into the room and straight to the piano. She raised an eye at this and let out a disbelieving snort. I just rolled my eyes and placed my hand on the keys. I looked up to see Ikuto picking up his violin. He stood poised with the bow in the air, waiting for me to start. I stared at him in disbelief. "What?" he asked, squirming slightly. "Nothing, it's just that we've never played together before. I'm getting a little nervous." I laughed a little at the end and he smiled warmly. Saaya made gagging noises and I realized that if I was going to put up with her I would have to have a chance to play and calm myself down a bit. I sighed. "Candles," was all I said to Ikuto before I began the song. **(Candles, by Hey Monday, no I don't own.)**

_The power lines went out_

_And I am all alone_

_But I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone_

_All the games you played_

_The promises you made_

_Couldn't finish what you started; only darkness still remains_

_Lost, I couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

_Black and blue before_

_There's no need to explain_

_I am not the jaded kind, playbacks such a waist_

_And you invisible_

_Invisible to me_

_My wish is coming true_

_Erase the memory of you face_

_Lost, I couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

_One day _

_You'll wake up _

_With nothing left to surmise_

_And someday_

_You'll get back_

_Everything you gave me_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

When we were done I caught that Saaya's eyes were wide and her mouth was open, just before she caught herself and rearranged her expression. She turned it into a cocky expression and walked up to the piano bench, where I was sitting. She dragged her hand along the side of the glossy, black wood. When her hand left it there was a slimy mark of what I assume to be sweat. When she wasn't looking I pulled the sleeve of my sweater over my hand and wiped the mark off of the piano. It took a little effort, but it came off eventually. I gave Ikuto an exasperated look and he stifled giggles with his hand. I rolled my eyes.

"That's the best that you can do?" She shook her head and I glared at her until she opened her eyes and glared at me. She sat down on the bench beside me and pushed me roughly off the bench with her butt. I wasn't expecting it so I landed on my butt on the floor beside the bench. She gave me a triumphant smile and I glared. Apparently the glare worked, because she swiftly turned her head and looked down at the keys of the piano. Ikuto put his violin down and helped me up. I grabbed his arm and he tugged me onto my feet with little effort. He walked me away from the piano and against the wall. Saaya couldn't see it but his hand was resting lightly against the arch in my back.

Saaya started to play and sing and I couldn't even tell what she was singing or playing. I just heard enough to say that there were two different songs going on. I tried not to cover my ears to drown out her wailing, but the instinct was so strong I did anyway. Ikuto was grimacing, even with his hands clamped tightly over his ears.

When Saaya was finished she smiled up at us and saw that we were both bent over slightly, covering our ears. She "humphed" and stormed out the door to the music room. A few seconds later I heard the front door slam. Ikuto and I glanced at eachother, both of us in obvious pain. I know that it's rude to cover your ears during anyone's performance, but if you would have heard it, you would have too. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. We had made the mistake of not closing the door to the music room, so the soundproofing in the walls did little to drown out the screeching. Kukai and Utau appeared in the doorway, looking confused. "What was _that_?" Kukai asked. I let Ikuto tell them while I went over and inspected the damage of the piano. No real harm was done, except that the grease that was on the side of the piano was no covering the keys. I grimaced as Ikuto spoke. "Saaya showed up. Amu got tired of her attitude, so she came in here to play the piano and I told Saaya that instead of breaking down the door, or picking the lock, she might as well just come and listen. I played with her and when we were done, Saaya decided that she could do better and just butchered whatever song she was singing." I laughed a little without humor while still looking down at the piano. "She butchered two songs."

Ikuto, Utau and Kukai looked to me in confusion. I twiddled my fingers while still looking at the grimy keys. "She was singing a different song than she was playing, though honestly I can't identify either of them." They looked at me like they understood my pain. Then Ikuto came over to look at what I was staring at. When he saw how grimy the keys of the piano were he looked like he was going to throw up. Utau saw over his shoulder, what we were both looking at. She walked out of the room for a few minutes and came back with a barely damp cloth and handed it to me. I sat down on the bench and worked on cleaning each individual key.

When I was done, I looked down at the shining white keys appraisingly. Then I nodded in approval and looked up and Ikuto, who was staring at me. "What?" He shook his head and laughed a little. "What?" I said getting a little annoyed. He said, "Nothing," while still laughing. I took a step closer to him, so that our chests weren't very far away. It was hurting my neck a little, looking up at him like that, but I would never admit that. I narrowed my eyes and he just smirked down at me. I thought that I could hear the front door open just a little bit, but ignored it when I noticed that he was ignoring it, it was probably nothing.

Before I knew what was going on, he had captured my chin in one hand with the other arm wrapped around my waist with his hand on my stomach. I looked at him with wide eyes, before all I could see was a pool of violet invading my vision. I felt lips touch mine, tenderly at first, but as the milliseconds ticked by, it grew increasingly more hungry and wanting. I can't say that I didn't kiss him back, though I was blushing furiously, the force of his mouth was greeted with the equal force of mine. I heard a gasp and we parted. Kukai and Utau had already left the room, but red-headed figure dressed in pink, stood in their place. Saaya held her hand to her mouth and I watch the anger grow in her eyes as I gasped for breath, still held firmly against Ikuto. I don't think he would have let me go even if his grandma were standing there. Oh, who am I kidding, she loves me. She would be planning our engagement party if she saw this.

My eyes sparkled slightly at the thought of getting married to Ikuto, but I quickly dismissed it and refocused my attention on Saaya. She took one step towards us, but as she did, Ikuto removed his hand from my chin. As he did, Saaya smiled until she saw that the hand that was removed from my chin was then wrapped protective around my waist, crossing the other arm that was already resting there. My dress had ridden up slightly, so I blushed when his warm hand grazed the better part of my tight covered thigh, before it came to rest on my stomach. He smiled down at me and I think I could literally hear Saaya snap. She closer and tugged on Ikuto's arm around my waist, I flinch as her grimy hands touched my back remove Ikuto's arms. When she realized she would not be able to break his hold she hissed, "So where does this put us now?" Ikuto looked very annoyed and I could feel his chest muscles tighten under my hands.

"We weren't ever really together, so I guess we're at the same place we were before." He sounded matter-of-factly, but I shivered at the ice that was weaved into his words. In response to my shiver he held me even closer to him, as if it were just mere instinct to do so. I turned my head to rest it on his head as he sorted this out. He started rubbing my back and when Saaya spoke next, I could hear in her voice that she was twitching. "You will regret this," she said with what sounded like complete confidence, but I could hear that she probably didn't have all the confidence that the sentence was meant to showcase. I felt a little sorry for her, but she was mean to me, when I had been nothing but nice to her so I really can't blame Ikuto for this. I could feel Saaya's eyes traveling my body one last time; as if to catch something that she missed the last time. To try and see what he saw. That's when I remembered the bruise on my back. My eyes widened and when Ikuto looked down at me to see why I had suddenly stopped breathing he saw my eyes wide. He looked all around for the source of my fear, that's when he saw Saaya staring intently at my back and he looked down. He saw the bruise and quickly moved his hand to cover it, but it was too late, she had already seen.

I turned around in Ikuto's arms, and he allowed it, but the second I was facing Saaya his arms tightened again, to draw me nearer. My dress had fallen back into place when he loosened his grip. I looked at Saaya and her eyes were showing the formulations of plans and victory. I groaned inwardly, cursing my stupidity and misfortune. I had already had so many secrets spill out in the last two days; I didn't really want anything else to come out. I sighed. Ikuto spoke before I could. "Saaya I will never regret letting you go and now you're just grasping at straws to try and get me to take you back, which, actually, is quite impossible, considering that we were never together. The point is, Saaya, that it's pathetic and doesn't become of you." She looked like he had just slapped her. She actually took a step back. She had tears in her eyes, but it looked like she was determined not to let them spill. She walked up to me and Ikuto tightened his grip. She looked me right in the eyes and I stared back without fear. Obviously this wasn't the result that she had wanted. She lifted her hand and started to move it towards my face. Ikuto and I both the move coming, but unlike me, he raised his hand and slapped hers away with such force, I was surprised I didn't hear a crack.

**I'm a lazy author and I hope that six pages are enough to make up for my absence and I hope you enjoy the story. The beginning might suck, because I was forcing it, but I got the hang of it a little after that, so please forgive me if it does. I know that my little sketches at the beginning suck, but please put up with them. Ja ne.**

**-Lilly-chan**


	10. Mistake 10

**Lilly- I hope that you forgive me for my computer crashing!**

**Ikuto- I think they already do. *mumble* spazz *mumble***

**Lilly- *smiling like chucky***

**Ikuto- *cower* Silentcries24 (Lilly) doesn't own Shugo Chara, its characters, or any of the songs that are mentioned in this chapter. **

**Lilly- *sharpens butchers knife while still smiling like chucky***

**Ikuto- ah! *runs away***

**Lilly- thank you for reading! *waving like an idiot and smiling like a good girl and hiding the knife behind my back***

Saaya looked shock and I have to say that I probably did too. Ikuto pulled me behind him and took a step forward so that I wasn't pressed against his back. He got right in Saaya's face and said, "I think that you should leave." in a menacing voice. I shivered slightly and so did Saaya, but I could see in her eyes that she wasn't going to give up that easily. She narrowed her eyes and even I didn't see what was coming next.

She was immediately pressing her body against his and her lips were on his. Her hands were trailing his body. **(Not going into detail because this is KT pervs! Lol) **Ikuto just stood there and I was too shocked to do anything. I mean, I knew that she was going to do something, but thought that it would be something like slapping him. I blinked a few times, not believing that she had already sunk to something so desperate. It seemed like she had more confidence than this. The kiss lasted for a few more minutes before Ikuto seemed to realize that the desperate red-head would not pull away on her own. He pushed her back slightly.

When I saw her eyes, they looked like they were just barely holding back tears. I felt sorry for her, really, but you can only hold so much pity for a spoiled little girl whose only crying because it's the first time she didn't get her way. I grabbed the sleeve of Ikuto's black shirt and held on. If I were to rush over and try to comfort her, it would probably just make the situation worse, so I gripped his sleeve to hold myself back.

Saaya spun on her heel and, once again, stormed out of the music room. When Ikuto heard the door slam, he relaxed and walked into the living room. He threw his body down on the couch and closed his eyes. He wiped his lips furiously, and then rubbed his temples in irritation. I smiled at him and started to walk up the stairs. "Where are you going," I heard from behind me. "I don't hear the music from upstairs anymore, so I was hoping that I could get into the room and grab some pajamas." He nodded.

I walked into Utau's room and straight to the dresser beside my bed. Neither of them was in here so I walked right out and down the hall to use the guest room's bathroom, in case they came back while I was in the shower. I got into the bathroom and set my pajamas on the sink counter. I stripped out of my clothes and pulled the clip out of my hair. The hair that was held back fell down to my side. I picked up a chunk of hair and watched it fall from my hands. It glinted in the light and felt soft as it ran past my fingers. I avoided the mirror this time, not even wanting to see the bruises that had yet to heal. I stepped into the shower and turned the water on. It was cold at first as it ran through my hair and down my skin, but eventually the temperature warmed. I couldn't help but sigh in contentment. Today had me kind of stressed, so the water did a lot to relax my muscles.

I washed my face and shaved my legs. I rubbed my fingers rub the shampoo and conditioner through my hair. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I rubbed my body dry and slid into the black and red diagonally striped pajama pants and black tank top. I pulled a comb through my rose pink hair and let it fall over my back and shoulders. It tickled when it brushed my exposed skin and I giggled a little before I stepped out of the bathroom and placed the clothes I had worn to school that day in the hamper, right outside the bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom and back downstairs to the living room.

As I was walking up I saw that my favorite two-part _Sci-Fi _series was playing. I giggled when I saw that Ikuto was sleeping on the couch. I had no idea that he snores. It's weird how you can know someone for a very long time and still have no idea about little things like that. I'm always the first to fall asleep so I never hear anything. I sat down in front of the couch beside his head. I looked at his peaceful face and remembered all the other times that he looked this peaceful or happy. It only happened a handful of times in the eleven years that I've known him. I was a little startled when I saw that, though he still had the black long-sleeved shirt, he had a pair of plain, red sweatpants. I leaned my head into his chest and watched the show. As _Alice_ played, I listened to the beating of his heart and felt the rising and falling of his chest. I laughed at _The Hatter_'s wise cracks and that crazy knight's babblings. I only laughed quietly, though, the only indication being the slight bouncing of my shoulders. I watched the rest of the first part and was disappointed when I grabbed the remote out of Ikuto's hand and found that the second part would be coming on for another two hours. I sighed and scrolled through the guide to find something else to watch.

I finally came to a rerun of an episode of _Bleach_ that I had missed when it aired the first time. I curled in, next to the couch and watched as _Ichigo _fought _Ukiora _**(I totally have a crush on them both so I figured I might as well have it be the episode where they fight and **_**Ichigo**_** gets hurt and then **_**Grimjow**_** found him and had **_**Orehime**_** heal him. *Giggle* I love that season.) ** I watched as _Ichigo _stupidly thought that beating _Ukiora _**(Spelling?) **would stop the ongoing war. It wouldn't. As I watched intently I heard a rustling noise behind me and felt my "pillow" shift and move. I lifted up head so that he could comfortable. I was watching as _Grimjow_ showed up, just when I felt two arm wrap around my waist and lift my body up. I didn't even bother to tear my eyes away from the shocking scene that was unfolding. Ikuto was propped up against the arm of the couch with his legs stretched out across the couch.

He set me right on his legs, against the back of the couch, so that I could still watch my show. "Still addicted to this show, huh?" I just nodded my response and he chuckled. He wrapped both of his arms around my and pulled me right up to his chest, so that his mouth was right next to my ear. When his breath hit my neck, goose bumps broke out all over my arms, but I ignored him and refused to turn around. "Bet I could make you stop paying attention," he said with a smirk. I was still looking at the T.V., but not even really seeing it anymore. I had been offered a chance to play a game and I was not going to lose. Or at least that's what I thought at the time. He moved his lips until they were just inches from my neck and I shivered at his warm breath, but I still refused to turn to him. I saw his smirk broaden out of the corner of my eye and all of a sudden I was scared. He was planning something and from that smirk I could tell that I would not like it.

_Chomp! Ouch! Crash! Ouch! _**(They're sound effects)**

**Lilly- Well there you have it. I tried to put in a bit of fluff, because I knew that I hadn't been putting in hardly any. In the next chapter Ikuto should be back into his normal character, but Amu's not going to be so vulnerable. Remember she's grown up and a lot of things have changed! Anyway I hope that you enjoy it! **

**Ikuto- Man, you sure love to ramble, don't you, spazz?**

**Lilly- *Gets out a glass doll with a knife in its hand* I know how much you hate dolls!**

**Ikuto- *Turns around and fiddles with something***

**Lilly- ?**

**Ikuto- *Turns around, wearing an evil clown mask* I know how much you hate clowns**

**Lilly- *Faints***

**Ikuto- *Catches me* Lilly (Silentcries24) doesn't own Bleach either so don't get any ideas!**

**Amu- *Sitting in emo corner* Why don't I get to be in any of these**

**Ikuto- Uh, you are right now.**

**Amu- *Flips the bird, right at Ikuto***

**Ikuto- Oka~y**

**Utau- Well I guess we're done here. Oh and Ikuto, you can put Lilly down now.**

**Ikuto- No I can't**

**Utau- Ikuto, I thought you were in love with Amu.**

**Ikuto- I am, but this spazz won't let go of my shirt**

**Lilly- *Holds doll with knife right up to his face***

**Ikuto- Heh, that thing doesn't scare me**

**Lilly- *Whisper* Tadamu *whisper***

**Ikuto- You wouldn't**

**Lilly- Normally, no, but keep calling me a spazz and I'll write one even if it kills me *smiles evilly*, or you.**

**Ikuto- You couldn't bring yourself to do it *sounding desperate***

**Lilly- I would if it got under your skin. Remember I'm the author; I can make you do anything I want.**

**Ikuto- No you can- *bang***

***Ikuto falls to the floor and Amu's standing behind him with a frying pan***

**Lilly- Oh, yes I can *snigger***

**Amu- No you can't. I've just really wanted to do that for a long time now**

**Lilly- Oka~y. Well I think we should go now, before Amu decides to use my head for batting practice. Ja ne.**


	11. Mistake 11

_Lilly- Okay well my computer was getting fixed and I just got it back but there are still problems so I'm not going to be updating as regularly or as often but when I do I will be adding like three or four chapters so please don't kill me._

_Everyone- …_

_Lilly- Hello?_

_Everyone- …_

_Lilly- Okay I know I neglected you guys but there was no helping it. First my computer crashed and I was using my moms computer, but then my internet crashed so I was screwed_

_Everyone- …_

_Lilly- TALK TO ME!_

_Ikuto- Spaz_

_Lilly- Yes…wait did you say spaz_

_Ikuto- sure did_

_Lilly- *surrounded by evil aura*_

_Ikuto- Lilly owns nothing except the idea for the story, but as she loves to point out she controls us_

_Lilly- yes I do and you would do well to remember that so I don't have to write a tadamu_

_Ikuto- *emo corner with Amu*_

_Lilly- oka~y please enjoy *smiling like I'm in an Arina Tanemura manga*_

_**He bit my ear! The jerk bit my fricken ear! So of course I did what any sensible person would do I blushed like crazy and threw that stupid cat off of the couch. I now sit on the couch watching Bleach**_** using his back as a foot rest. He starts to move so I lift up one leg and drop my foot on his head so that he won't see me blush. If he does it will only make him do it more. He rubs his head. "Ow!" He lifts his head against my attempts to get him to keep it down and smirks when he sees me blush. Of course I blush even deeper after my blush had even cooled down some, so it wasn't all that red, but it was still enough to make him smirk. Dang Cat! "Aw did I make my little princess blush?" (I know it's strawberry but this is a fan fiction and therefore different the anime and manga both of witch I have watched and read) **I turn around on the couch, abandoning both him and incidentally my _Bleach _too. "Got you to stop paying attention." 

JERK! I held back the blush that was threatening to mark itself on my cheeks and placed a cat-like smirk on my face, rivaling even Ikuto's in the intentions hidden behind it. I turned back around and Ikuto and I were face-to-face, him being really tall and my vertically-challengedness. I got so close that I could feel his soft breathing on my lips and spoke. "And what would the winner of your little bet want as his reward for winning?" He smiled a genuine smile for half a millisecond before his signature smirk decorated his face once again. I was happy to see the smile and sad to see it gone, but I knew that I would have a chance to see it once again. I didn't plan on leaving him anytime soon so it will happen again…eventually. 

He grabbed my chin and turned my head, then he brushed away my hair and leaned into my neck. I thought that he was just going to kiss me and get it over with but no, my punishment was going to hast a bit longer than that. He just stopped about an inch away from my neck. He was just breathing in and out, letting his breath tickle my neck on the exhale. I was only able to suppress a half of the blush coming up. I didn't look like a tomato, but I was still a little pink. When he saw the light pinkness of my neck I could feel him chuckling. When he had stopped laughing he closed in and just let his lips rest on my neck.

He didn't even kiss me or anything, just let his lips and nose press into the skin of my neck. He inhaled deeply, taking in what I can only imagine to be my scent. He lifted his hands, but again surprised me when instead of wrapping them around my waist like normal, he put them around my back and played with my hair behind my back. Twisting it around his fingers and running his fingers through thick chunks of my sakura-colored hair. I sighed. I love it when people play with my hair and he knows it. When we were younger, Utau would always do my hair when I was depressed because it always made me smile and start humming soft lullabies to myself. I began to hum (ironically enough) _Chase Coy's Lullaby _**(I don't own)**. I wrapped my arms around Ikuto's shoulders. I smiled a genuine smile that I didn't even have to think about. I couldn't tell you how long we stayed there, but it was somewhere around and hour and a half because when I looked at the T.V. to gage the time Alice was on (I had auto tuned it). "Ikuto," I whispered, hoping he would hear me and realize that we had to move at some point. He let out a deep sigh and I released him. He took a few strands of my hair from behind my back as he pulled his hands away. He held the hair loosely so it lightly slipped out of his hand as he slowly dragged it back to his side. Before the strands fell out of his hand completely he brought them to his lips and inhaled the scent of my hair, then let them drop completely.

"Are you hungry? I know that you probably didn't eat much at lunch, when you're nervous, you're appetite almost completely disappears." I nodded and he stood and walked to the kitchen. My eyes followed him there, still slightly glazed over. When I came back to myself about a minute later, I followed him into the kitchen. He was standing at the stove, with his back relaxed. I couldn't see what he was cooking, so I came up behind him, put my hand on his shoulders and lifted myself on my toes, just barely being able to glace over his broad shoulder enough to see the egg, hash brown, and peppers in the pan. My eyes lit up like fire works when I say the spicy _Velveeta _**(I do not own) **cheese. I moved a little away from him because I know that he gets upset when I yell like a fan girl in his sensitive ears. "BREAKFAST BURITOS KYA!" Apparently I wasn't far enough away because he still covered his ears and winced. "I know you like them and I know how you like them." I was jumping up and down, switching from glancing over one shoulder to the other. I could practically taste his annoyance level go up by about one hundred percent, but I didn't care. It was _breakfast burritos _made just the way I like them! He grabbed the spatula and hit me in the head over his shoulder. "Ow! Ikuto, not nice," I said while pouting. All I got in response was a growl. I slowly inched back until I was a good distance away incase he snapped. 

After about three more minutes of cooking and putting everything in the tortillas he grabbed a plate and held it out in front of me, but when I reached for it, he held it up so high that my height-challenged little self couldn't reach it. I put my hands on my hips and glared up at him. He laughed and leaned down to my height. "Give me a 'thank you'," he said. I giggled and gave him a quick peck on the nose and then smiled afterwards. I thought I might be seeing things, but I thought I saw a tad bit of pink on his cheeks. He lowered the plate and handed it to me. I grabbed it happily and went over to the dining room table to sit down. I placed to plate down began to dig into the six burritos in front of me. Ikuto leant his head on his hand and just stared at me while I ate like a whirlwind. 

When I was done I was certain that I had some egg on my face, but I didn't really care. I got up and carried my plate to the sink. As I was washing the dish, Ikuto came up behind me and licked my cheek. "That was good, I should have made some for myself." I pouted without looking away from what I was doing. As I was drying the dish, I said, "I could have gotten that myself, you know?" I put the plate in the cabinet and turned around. He was _right_ there behind me. He put his hands on either side of me and leant in, using the counter as his support. I got up on my tip-toes and pecked him on the lips. He smiled a genuine smile and lifted me up onto the counter and leaned down to kiss me. It was just a light peck at first, but then it deepened. He had his hands on me hips and I had my hands around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair. As the kiss went on his hands moved up, dragging my tank top with them when he was just at the base of my bra and his tongue had successfully dominated my mouth, despite my valiant fight, we heard someone clearing their throats. We parted, both of us panting for breath and he turned his head. I reddened when I saw Utau and Kukai standing in the middle of the kitchen. Utau looked a little more than slightly uncomfortable and Kukai looked perfectly at ease, he smiled and said, "Yeah Ikuto, get some!" Kukai, bless his soul, was granted the talent of being a loud mouth with a small intellect. Utau smacked him upside the head without looking away from Ikuto, me, my exposed stomach, and Ikuto's hands resting in just a place that they were covering up the very base of my bra.

Utau turned around and said, "Whatever, come on Kukai," but I could see that her ears were beat red. I chose to ignore that fact and so did everyone else, choosing their lives over a chance at a good tease. Even Kukai wasn't dumb enough to step on that landmine. When they were out of the room I glanced down at Ikuto's hands, still where they were before. He had turned his attention back to me so I looked up at him and then back down at his hands a few times, hinting like crazy. He just moved his hands to my sides and lifted me off the counter. He then, slowly, _very_ slowly, removed his hands and put them back at his sides. I pulled my shirt down and grabbed his hand. "Come on, _Alice_ is still on." I giggled as I dragged him into the living room. He sat down on the couch and, as expected, pulled me down onto his lap, but because I expected it I didn't fight it. I just snuggled into his chest and commenced watching my wonderful little show, placed in a wonderful little land. 

After _Alice_ and two episodes of _InuYasha, _I was asleep and he wasn't far behind me. 

**Amu's dream:**

I was back in the field that I was in before, but it wasn't night anymore, the field was lit up like a warm summer day in the middle of July. The sun was glinting off of the violets, that had been freshly covered in dew. At the edges of the field, in front of the tree lines were bunches of midnight blue roses. I inhaled their combined sent, but something was off about them they didn't smell like roses and violets they smelled like chlorine and ocean breezes, but it wasn't a bad combination, it smelled good. 

All the light in the field went out and all of the sudden the violets had turned to wheat and the blue roses had turned red. A smell invaded my nostrils. It was strong. The smell itself wasn't bad it smelled like clean cotton and snow, but it was it's intensity that was so startling and suffocating. I gasped for air as these sights and this smell only made me crave the ones before it all the more. I tried to call out for help, at this point I would except them from anyone, but it didn't work. My voice wouldn't work. I fell to my knees and clawed at the ground. I pulled up dirt with my fingernails and ripped the grass up by the roots. I left scars on the earth, just like scars had been left on me. The blood red roses, his eyes. The golden wheat, his hair. Clean cotton and freshly fallen snow, then scent that used to comfort me, but now bring me nothing but pain. 

I pressed my head to the grass and squeezed my eyes shut, but the smell just got stronger and stronger. My eyes shot open and I sucked in a lungful of air that seemed to have been tainted by some unseen poison. My eyes were blurry from tear, but I saw them. A small violet and a thorny blue rose sitting right beside my hand that was stretched out above my head, contorted in pain. I reached for the rose and I didn't even feel the pain of the thorns passing through the pale skin of my fingers. When I had the rose back to my face I reached out with my other hand and grasped the stem of the violet and pulled. The stem snapped easily and I dragged it back to the rose and myself. This process took a dreadfully long time and the scent was still increasing in its intensity, so I got even slower with each passing moment. 

With both in front of my face I inhaled as deeply as I could. I choked on the poisonous air but I had smelled it and that was all it had taken. Ocean breezes and chlorine. Ikuto's scent. Violets, Ikuto's eyes. Midnight blue roses, Ikuto's hair. I sighed as the scent of snow and clean cotton faded, replaced by the much less harsh, chlorine and ocean breezes. I inhaled the scent and immediately felt safe. My muscles relaxed and I lay in the grass breathing in the wonderful smell that had saved me.

**End Amu's dream**

My eyes blinked open and I saw black and smelt the smell that had saved me in my dream. I could feel a hand on the small of my back and a hand right between my shoulder blades. My hands were gripping the blackness in my vision. I looked up and saw midnight blue hair and eyes that, if they were open, would be violet like the flower that was laying beside my hand. The ones that saved my life. I snuggled deeper into his black shirt, between my pale hands and inhaled chlorine (summer swimming pools) and ocean breezes (walks on the beach and midnight). I love summer and I love Ikuto. I closed my eyes and dreamt about cookies and brownies and _Bleach_ and the smell of fresh summer chlorine. Ikuto…

**Lilly- I love it!**

**Ikuto- I kind of do too, spaz**

**Lilly- Why thank you *bow*…*twitch* did you just say "spaz" what' your obsession with that word**

**Ikuto- It fits you so well**

**Lilly- Rawr**

**Ikuto- Rawr means I love you in dinosaur! *cute Lolita smile and wink***

**Lilly- Hey I'm the only one that gets to be cute on here!**

**Ikuto- And when were you cute before**

**Lilly- I'm plenty cute as a matter of fact I'm-**

**Utau- Fricken adorable yeah we know, Ikuto, not smart stepping on that landmine you know how she gets with her cuteness level**

**Ikuto- Whatever**

**Amu- I feel so violated *sulking in emo corner***

**Lilly- I know nothing but I control you all *cute Lolita smile wink and finger point* *mumble* cuter than Ikuto *mumble***

**Ikuto- You are cuter than me because I'm sexy**

**Lilly- Yes you are *purrrr***

**Ikuto- I thought I was the only cat**

**Lilly- noPe (capital "p" means I popped the "p")**

**Amu- You… my shirt….his hands *shiver***

**Lilly- hehe well you're the same age so there's no pedophiliac action here so I don't see the problem**

**Amu- The problem is I look like a slut**

**Lilly- No you don't Saaya does, you might have if I had gone into detail and I could always change the rating and slip in a good lemon and sweetie I am one sick f*****

**Amu- It can't be all that bad**

**Lilly- *whisper* pin against a wall *whisper* hard *whisper* can't walk *whisper* nails *whisper***

**Amu- *blush***

**Ikuto- *drool* I like that idea and who would have thought that you would like it like that**

**Amu- Yeah back off cat**

**Lilly- I only go after alpha males not cats or betas **

**Ikuto- Please explain in more detail what I would do to Amu**

**Amu- Ikuto put that thing away!**

**Lilly- Yes Ikuto put away the not book (gotcha) I've got sketches**

**Ikuto and Amu- Really!**

**Lilly- Yeah right in her *shows Ikuto to some random room that popped out of nowhere while Amu sulks in the emo corner**

**Ikuto- Where are they?**

**Lilly- *slams door shut and grabs broom and locks it shut* That's for calling me a spaz!**


	12. Misake 12

**Lilly- hi everyone I'm going to cease my usual antics with Ikuto Amu and Utau and get right on with story since I made you wait so long**

**Ikuto- The spaz owns nothing!**

**Lilly- But I control you all!**

**Amu and Utau- Enjoy!**

I slowly opened my eyes after my benign and peaceful bought of dreams and when I looked up, I saw that Ikuto was awake too. I started to lift myself up off of his stomach, but his arms held me there. "Ikuto~!" I whined. Ikuto just jutted out his bottom lip and kept holding on. "Let go so that we can both get ready for school." I had him there. "Fine." He released me and when I got up he sat up and crossed his arms, still pouting. I just stuck my tongue out at him and went upstairs. My hair should have been a tangled mess on top of my head, but it wasn't it looked like it didn't have a single tangle, but if you ran your fingers through it you would feel all the tangles that were hidden there.

I went to Utau's room and I saw that her and Kukai were still asleep, wrapped in the covers. Hugging each other close to the others body. I was sure to be quiet as I snuck to the closet and bathroom to get ready for school, which would start in about an hour and a half. I would wake the lovely couple, but it's so much more entertaining when they're late. I grabbed a soft violet, loose-fitting dress, a pair of black tights, a graphite colored sweater and a pair of violet-colored pumps. I went to the bathroom and got dressed and brushed my teeth. I tied my hair into a messy bun and then clipped the butterfly clip I had left on the counter early into the bun. I had bits of hair hanging out of both the bun and around my face. I walked out into the room and laughed as I heard and saw Kukai _and_ Utau snoring. I softly giggled as I walked down the stairs and back to Ikuto. He was already dressed in a pair of black jeans and a short sleeved black shirt. I smiled at him as I grabbed my book bag off of the chair sitting in front of the door. He grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding the bag. "You do realize that school doesn't start for like an hour, right?" I just smirked and said, "But of course. I just hang out in the trees until it's time for school." He nodded, but didn't let go of my hand. Instead when I yanked the door open and tugged on my arm to get outside, my came with my body, but something came with my arm. And that thing was Ikuto. I walked down the street towards the school and Ikuto followed me, while still holding onto my wrist.

When I got to the school, I turned and looked at Ikuto then down at my wrist. "You can let go now." He just fake pouted and said, "I don't want to." Though he did let go of my wrist, but his arms circled around my waist and he bent down so that his chin was resting in the space between my shoulder and my neck. "So," I said. "About last night…" He looked at me kind of confused. "What about last night?" I blushed a little, but he could just barely see my face so I'm sure it didn't look as severe. "What does that…um, kiss…mean?" He closed his eyes and sighed. "Does it have to mean anything? We felt things in that moment and we acted on those feelings. I mean I would love for it to be something infinitely more, but, Amu, you just got out of a really bad relationship, and I don't want this to be just some rebound fling, that's going to ruin our friendship." It hurt. I could completely understand what he was saying and it was the most logical solution, but his words still hurt. I bent my head down so that my bangs were covering my eyes and laughed without humor. "You're right, it doesn't have to mean anything. Just temporary insanity, that's all." I laughed again without humor. He immediately released me, spun me around and lifted my chin so that I was looking at him, but I refused to meet those violet eyes that would strike my heart like lightning and make the tears that I was holding back break free.

"Amu, look at me." He attempted to move so that he was in my line of vision, but I was quicker, I averted my eyes from that spot to another. "Amu… are you… okay?" I let loose a small laugh and looked him strait in the eye. Big mistake. The tears started to flow, but at the time I didn't care. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said, nearly choking on a sob. He pulled me into his shirt and said, "No you're not," on a sigh. I clutched his shirt as the tears flowed, but I would not allow myself to make a single sound. I soaked his black shirt with my tears, under the sakura trees. The petals of the blossoms floated around us and when I had finally clamed myself, I stood there and watched them drift from the trees, peeking out over Ikuto's arm that was holding me to his chest. Finally he broke the silence that had lasted for the five minutes I stood there crying and the three minutes I watched the sakura blossoms. "I love you, Amu, I do, I just want to make sure that this lasts, if it happens. I want you, but I want to make sure that you want me, not because I'm protecting you, but because you love me, like I love you." I laughed with real humor this time. "Idiot." He pulled me from his chest and looked me in the eye. I stared fearlessly up at him. "What?" he asked, obviously surprised by my little observation. "You're an idiot," I stated simply. He looked even more confused, so I decided to explain. "You're an idiot, because I've loved since we were little kids and we made that promise. Why do you think I still wear that ring around my neck. I never take it off and when I get nervous, my fingers go strait for it, and I think, 'Ikuto will always be there to catch me, even if I don't fall' and I feel better. I only went out with Tadase at first, because you were going out with other girls. I felt that you had moved on, so I needed to, too. I will admit, I continued to see him because I did fall in love with him. Nothing compared to you, but I loved him and I stayed with him, not just to protect you from his threats, but because I didn't know what would happen if I left him. I was scared, and then I wasn't anything at all. I didn't feel when these scars were made. Not anything except one feeling. When these scars were made I retreated into my head and relived the memories of the days when I was certain about your feelings, when I didn't have to guess. The conclusion that I have drawn from this, Ikuto, is that you're an idiot…but I'm an even bigger one for still loving you anyway."

He was silent. For the first time in seventeen years, Ikuto Tsukiyomi didn't know what to say. I leant my head back into his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck and inhaled the smell that had saved me in my dream. I then released his neck reached behind me to pull his arms off, something I had never done. I grabbed his cheeks and pulled his head down to my height. I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't have to face his reaction. "I love you Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I always have…and I always will." I kissed his forehead and then spun around so that he couldn't see my face. "Amu…" I heard from behind me. I couldn't stop myself, my feet took off in a sprint, but Ikuto was faster. I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't this. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into chest and locked his arms tightly around me. "Ikuto, let me go." Both my little speech and this sentence should have been yelled with all the sadness and fury that were put into creating them, but they were not. They were spoken quietly and hardly audible at all. I said I wanted him to let me go yet I still gripped his shirt tightly, my fingernail almost ripping the fabric to shreds. I didn't want him to let me go. I wanted him to hold on for dear life and never let me make the horrid decision that I knew I would regret. Leaving this man here and running off to god knows where. "I didn't know, Amu. I didn't know. I thought you had forgotten about the promise and the time when we were kids." He too whispered like he was afraid that if he spoke any louder I would go away forever. "Who told you that I forgot. I didn't, granted I didn't tell you that I remembered either, but that's because you seemed happy with how things were. I couldn't bring myself to tell you something that might disrupt that slight happiness." I looked down. "Fool." Oh, looks like it's his turn to insult me now. "Huh?" I knew he had just called me a fool, but I wanted to know why. "I was only happy that I finally had you back, even if you were no longer mine, you were there. Your wonderful smile was there to greet me everyday. Saaya and I were friends when we were younger. I told her of my promise to marry you one day and she said that something so childish and immature would certainly by forgotten by you, the next time we met. So I dated other girls and eventually her, for a while. I know that I shouldn't have chosen her and I know now that she's a total slut, but I couldn't help but believe her. It was stupid and childish." He looked so down, but I was pissed. I yanked myself out of his grasp and turned around. "You really weren't listening to anything I said, were you?"

"Of course I-" I cut him off. "No you weren't, because if you were you would know that that promise meant the world to me and it was neither stupid nor childish. It was made by two children, yes, but at least one of those children were absolutely serious, what about the other one, Ikuto?" I turned to him and tilted my head with hope in my eyes. Pleading him to say the words I craved so desperately. "He was. He loved the little girl and he still does. He just hopes that he is enough to take away the little girl's pain. The pain that she has hidden so well, for so long." He smiled sadly and my heart melted. "The little girl hopes that she can take away the little boy's pain too. He was hurting too, you know?" I smiled up at him. His lips crashed down on mine. I strained on my tiptoes to move my body higher. To get more of him. I slipped my arms around his neck and his hands went around my waist **(Yet again, I'm so uncreative T-T). **He lifted me up so that I was above him and he had to strain upwards. I bent down closer to him and opened my mouth as he requested entrance. I fought him for dominance, but once again, he won. After some serious exploration and reclaiming of territories, we parted for breath. We were both panting and he let me down. When my feet touched the ground I picked up my bag that I had earlier discarded and grabbed his hand. I put the bag over my shoulder and reached my hand up to his mouth. I wiped off the chap stick that was shimmering there and laughed. I pulled the tube of cherry-flavored lip balm out of the side pocket of my bag and reapplied the thin sheen on my lips.

I replaced the tube and grabbed my cell phone. I checked the time and it was about fifteen minutes until classes officially started. "Well, the doors will be open now. We can head in and just goof off until class starts." I shrugged. He said, "Yeah, we can talk to Utau and Kukai about what they witnessed last night, since I know they're going to ambush us at some point and then Rima and Nagi will want to know and once they hear, Rima will tell Yaya and she'll scream our ears off until will tell her, while Kairi stands there not caring at all." I smiled and it was full of evil intentions and from the look on Ikuto's face, it showed too. "I don't think that Utau and Kukai will be at school today and if they are, they will be very late." I giggled an evil giggle and dragged Ikuto towards the doors of the school. "What does that mean?" Utau's going to kill me for this later, but it was so funny I can always laugh about it as I die at the hands of my childhood friend. "Well you see…Utau and Kukai were sleeping together and they were both snoring and they looked so cute that I disabled the alarm clock so that they would be late." Ikuto suddenly grew a really dark aura. "That idiot was sleeping with my sister?" It should have been yelled, but I think the fact that it was just filled with icy venom was enough to counteract for the (seeming) lack of passion in his voice. "Not like that, dimwit, they had pajamas on and if you still got a problem with it, Kukai considers me a sister to him and he was cool with catching us making out, but then again I think that he's just happy that we finally seem to be 'getting along'. The conclusion of this mini-rant is to cut the boy some slack." While I was talking, Ikuto seemed to be trying to chew his own arm off so that he could obliterate Kukai **(She was still holding his hand so she was holding him back)**. "Um, Ikuto, you do realize that wolves will chew off their legs when caught, not alley cats." He immediately ceased his gnawing drew a sulky expression onto his face.

I sighed and lifted myself up on my tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. "I don't like it when you sulk for real, you seem sad and all I want to do is kiss you and make it better." He suddenly smirked. "Well, if it gets you to kiss me in public more, I'll start sulking all the time." I put on my best pair of puppy dog eyes and said, "Please don't. It makes me unhappy to think that you're sad." The smirk disappeared, replaced with a genuine smile for my eyes only. "I'm sorry, princess. I promise not to sulk all the time, just when I feel it's necessary." I broke out into a large grin that would make the Cheshire cat jealous. "Thank you." I pulled him in the doors, through the halls, up the stairs and into our classroom.

Since his desk was closer to the door and I'm lazy I let go of him in front of his desk and sat right on his desk. He sat in the chair. I crossed my legs and put my elbow up on one of them and then laid my head in my hand and closed my eyes. Listening to the sounds beyond the window and Ikuto's gentle breathing. The sounds drifting down the hall from the library, kids getting to school early to study.

**Lilly- Boring I know but I don't really care enough to rewrite because much like Amu I'm L-A-Z-Y!**

**Amu- Hey! I'm not that lazy!**

**Lilly- Yes you are**

**Amu- no-mrf**

**Lilly- Amu's a little tied up at the moment and everyone's too scared I pull a midsummer nights dream thing so they won't untie her so thank you for reading my lazy pathetic works **

**Ikuto- Spaz no own**

**Lilly- No I don't but I control **

**Ikuto- *gulp***


	13. Announcement

**Announcement: okay I get a lot of people saying that I should continue this story so…. I'm going to let someone finish it! Starting today and going to January first I would like for people to e-mail me the next chapter for this story if I like yours I will post it on my story, giving you full credit for that chapter! This really isn't me wanting to do a contest I just really ran out of ideas for this story and agree with everyone that this story doesn't deserve to be left on the note that I did leave it. So please send me chapters! Waving like the fricken brain dead idiot that I am!**

**-lilly-chan**


End file.
